Eternal Matchmaker
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: [complete] It the complexity of the world Danny seeks to be understood by someone, he can't figure out who. Sam understands him but feers rejection. All they need is someone referred to as the 'Eternal Matchmaker'. Danny X Sam
1. A New Friend or Enemy

The Eternal Matchmaker

By: Aniecä, Girl of Light Writter

This is my Danny Phantom fic. It is all about the unfair realm of love and when ghosts get their hands in Danny's relationship with Paullina, Valerie, and many someone else what happens. His secrets revealed? His dreams destroyed? People hating him? Someone's affections unlocked? Protection or hate? Sam and Danny Fic- Eventually

------------------

Chapter 1: My Newest Enemy or Friend

(Danny's Viewpoint)

I sat in my chair as bored as ever watching Sam attempt to solve an algorithm that I would soon ask her for her help to do later. "Danny, watch it Mr. Lancer."

"Mr. Fenton, I see you're having problems with this algorithm like Miss. Manson is. I guess you won't be able to seek her help. So you'll have to figure it out all on your own." I sighed, he was right. Sam was talented but when I made her help me she wasn't doing as well and as fast. "I'll guess I'll have to call your parents to call a tutor for you." He sighed, why was he so upset by this, I don't know.

"No need, I can figure it out on my own." Tucker and Sam burst out in laughter. "Thanks for the support."

"I'm sorry Danny but if I can't with all my tutors than there is a ghost of a chance you can get it?" I pouted and her use of the term ghost. I could us my ghost powers to see the answer.

"I so can Sam, watch me." She replied with a simple okay to it and I went to the board and scanned for an answer that was once erased from and earlier class. I found an answer it was A equals C divided by M squared.

"Funny how all my slack-off students get the same answer to different problems. Right Mr. Fenton?" Great, I messed up again. "Anyone dare get an answer that wasn't tried three times today." Sam stood up and wrote, A equals C multiplied by M radical 8 on the board.

"It's correct, right?" Sam said very smart mouth-like to Mr. Lancer.

"Yes, finally a correct answer that no one has gotten today." I whispered 'show off' to Sam and she replied 'it's easy if you'd try'.

"Excuse me?" A girl with a blonde pigtails and red bluish eyes walked into the room. "Professor Lancer's Class?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, now what would you're name be?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I'm Katelyn Laired from England. I just moved her today and wanted to start on a class and I was told that this is the AP class." She smiled with her pink shirt and pink mini skirt. I could tell that Sam already would hate her because of the pink.

We went down to lunch and I as usual sat with Sam and Tucker. I as normal got in a fight with Sam about copying her work. "Why do you always need to copy my work, Danny? If you'd try you could do it?"

"If I wanted to do it I would. Why can't you just agree and let me copy it?" I said trying to convince her to let me copy it.

"You really shouldn't do that." I heard a girl's voice from behind me.

"Thank you, someone who actually is smart enough to do their own work." Sam said looking behind me from her work to all of us noticing Katelyn standing behind me.

"May I sit with you three? Everyone here isn't as friendly as you have been in the last five seconds by not telling me to shove off. Thanks for that." She said smiling.

"Whatever Katelyn, I don't think the guys will mind some company to help them with their work." I stuck my tongue out at Sam and Katelyn looked discussed by my attitude. "Sorry about him, he's just a bit more rambunctious than normal."

"Thanks, Miss?" Katelyn said looking for the term by which to call Sam by.

"Sam, Sam Manson, this is Danny Fenton, and Tucker…

"Foley, yes, I've heard much about him from my little brother. He's in the youth computer group for computer learning. He thinks Mr. Foley here is a technical genius." Sam laughed at this. "My name as you heard was Katelyn Laired. But please call me Kate."

"You can cut it on the formalities with us Kate. It's not like we'll judge you on it or anything like Dash and Paullina." She looked confused by my statement.

"Danny, she's from England proper and sophisticated is how most people are there. Maybe you should learn to be more like her instead of the other way around?" Sam stated harshly. Kate laughed.

"Fine, Hello Miss. Laired, I'm Daniel Fenton. It's a pleasure to meet you this fine class day." I took a bow and shook her hand and everyone was laughing as I made a fool out of myself.

"No need for that much formality though. It's creepy when you do it." I laughed.

"And you think it isn't when you do?" I stated very harshly. Sam was shocked and smacked me. Kate puffed air and then walked away.

"Nice Danny, insult her culture and her why don't you." Sam ran off to follow poor Kate who I had unfairly insulted.

Week later

Sam hadn't talked to me since she ran after Kate. I admit I was a little harsh but it was meant to be a joke, that's it. I thought Sam making a friend who was a girl and was wearing pink was a big improvement and a good think. I though Kate would become our friend but I think she's becoming our newest enemy.

"Tuck, I miss Sam, don't you?" Tuck looked a me kind of freaked out by what I had to say.

"I see how it is. You miss arguing with her, copying her work and getting her into danger. Well don't take it out on me." Tucker said while walking off with his lunch.

"Great, leave my why don't you?" I said standing up and yelling across the room.

"You won't be alone long Fentino, you'll meet Mr. Dash's fist." It was of course Dash and friends who had to come at the low point of my life.

I had run to the back ally to hide from them and I was beaten up and too weak to change or fly home. I feel asleep there at midnight.

"You poor dear, Sam, come here it's your rude little friend." I couldn't hear any voices I recognized but then I did.

"Danny," It was Sam, always there to same me when I'm down or hurt.

"I do hope he's okay but according to me. He deserved it." Sam sighed.

"Kate, go on ahead I'll take care of Danny. This happens all the times. I'll be fine." I opened my eyes to find Sam laying her head on my chest. "It's good that you're finally awake. You're most likely internally bleeding from the sight of your chest and your breathing."

"You think it's fair punishment for what I did to her, Sam?" She smiled.

"No, you deserved worse. You were a total jerk back there Danny. This happens to you normal. If I was her I'd have beaten you up while I had the chance just now. It's just a good thing she didn't. You okay?" I smiled too.

"I'm glad she didn't too. I might be fine, you tell me?" She was about to playfully smack me but realizing my condition she stopped herself.

"Danny, you're a ghost, you've been hurt worst than this. You'll be fine. Let's get you home." I nodded hoping to get some more sleep.

I awoke a few hours later. My shirt was off and my leg, forehead, and chest were all bandaged up. "Hm, where am I? Who bandaged me up?"

"Well Sam came here with you're mangled body son, she said you were beaten up while you were at school and she took care of everything herself and left. She insisted she take you to a hospital but we told her that she had done enough and she went home. Nice girl Sam, isn't she?" My mom asked and all I could do was nod. She was more than nice, she was amazingly caring and smart. Maybe getting beaten up wasn't too bad, I wished I could have been awake because these bandages are crushing my ribs, if they aren't already crushed.

(Lunch) "So she just saved you, bandaged you up and left? That doesn't sound like Sam. Sam would yell at you for not doing something to get out of the situation in the first place." Tucker said making me feel I must have messed up big with that Kate girl.

"Why do you think she changed so much, Tucker?" I didn't know.

"Maybe Sam is just tired of hanging out with you and me." Tucker said making me feel as though I had to stop whatever was messing up our well, friendship.

"You miss her don't you?"

"No, what would you think that?" I said stuffing food into my face as fast as I can then realizing that he was right. I nodded.

"See, now don't you feel better." I swallowed hard.

"No, because I ate way too much and I think I'm going to be sick." I said as I ran out of the lunch room.

Sam's Viewpoint

"Sam, you okay? You've been acting pretty funny since you found Danny yesterday." I just kept picking at my salad. I really missed talking with Danny and Tucker. It was one of my must normal habits.

"You know you should go over and check to see if he's okay. He was hurt pretty badly. It would just be like a neighborly thing to do. If you want to keep pretending you're mad at him you can but I won't." Kate said harshly. She grabbed my arm and my lunch and pulled me over to their table.

"Hey Sam, we were just talking about you." Tucker said. I just glared at him.

"Stay Sam, talk and do your normal things. I'm fine by myself." I sighed and Kate just walked off.

"Danny is in the bathroom by the way. He ate the meatloaf all at once and it made him sick." I sighed.

"I told you meat was bad for you." Tucker laughed. He must have missed my obsession of meat hatred and I missed tormenting him about his love of meat. I nibbled on my salad and then Danny came back. This would be so awkward.

"Sam, well, thanks, you know for helping me. When I was hurt." He said very shy and careful not to get me to hurt him. I just made sure he didn't act up; I never meant to hurt him when I playfully smacked him so he would stop. I did some times hurt him.

"Yah, I know, you feeling better?" I said. I don't know why but I was feeling very awkward around Danny, more than normal.

"Yah, a lot better, thanks to you." Danny said trying very hard to stay on my nicer side.

"You've saved Tucker and me a lot of times, you were unconscious. I couldn't leave you there; no matter how upset I was with you. I owed you and you are still my friend, right?" I said, I was starting to loosen up.

"Of course we're still friends Sam. I shouldn't have been mean to Kate like that. I should apologize; shouldn't I?"

"That would be the nice and proper thing to do wouldn't it."

"Okay, I'll do it. Where is she? Where is Tucker?" Danny asked looking around I got up and looked around. I hadn't realized that Tucker left.

Danny and I walked out to the front lawn and saw… What I thought to be the most disgusting sight to ever behold. Even ghosts weren't as disgusting and disturbing as this. Tucker was making out with Kate.

"Tucker!" "Kate" "What are you doing?" Danny and I yelled in unison. I looked at Danny who was also greatly disturbed by their actions.

"Duh, we're making out Sam, or are you blind now?" I stared a very solid stare at Tucker.

"You know you should try it sometime? It's quite enjoyable. You know you two would like to?" Kate stated very much out loud and in the open.

"With 'him' 'her', no way!" That deeply hurt me emotionally. She was completely and utterly correct but couldn't she accuse us of thinking that in private.

"No, I meant with someone else, not each other. But I think you two both desperately want to kiss each other." Kate said and she high fived Tucker and he was laughing. Danny and I made a very loud ewe and they laughed more.

I grabbed Kate and Danny grabbed Tucker and we walked away. We finished the day of class and returned to our houses. On our home as normal for the last week I walked home with Kate.

"You do like Danny, don't you?" I looked at her harshly. "It was just a simple question, sheesh."

I began to whisper. "Yes I like Danny but did you see how he acted today. It's just not going to happen, Kate. Not now, not ever. He's a super cute, half ghost, half human, hybrid. I'm just Sam Manson, Danny's friend." I said a little more depressed than normal.

"Danny is just like you on the inside. Did you hear how you acted today? I guarantee he feels the same way. He's probably as depressed as you are because of what you said." I was confused.

"What did I say? I don't want to upset Danny. He has a hard enough life already." I said feeling sad for poor Danny.

"Quoting you is easy. 'With him, no way,' He's probably pretty upset with you too Sam. He is probably thinking that he'll never have a chance with you and stuff like that; that you probably think he's some creepy jerk, or something. I think I feel bad for both of you two, Sam." I wanted to break down in tears and I did. I ran off to the alley where Danny, Valerie and I always went to escape from everyone. Danny escaped from Dash. Valerie escaped from that geek from the chess club. I from my mom.

I sat there and cried myself to sleep in that very spot. I awoke to a very farmiliar ghostly face. "Hi there Danny Phantom. Danny!" I jumped up realizing where I was and why Danny was there, I don't know.

"Hi to you too Miss. Manson. I think we need to get you home." I nodded and Danny picked me up and carried me home and put me to bed at home.

"I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" Danny laughed.

"No, well not anymore. They thought you ran away but now that you're back they think well let's not mind that. You're not in trouble but maybe the Fenton kid is."

"Danny," was all I could mutter before he left.

"Night Miss. Manson," I nodded, waved good-bye and fell asleep in my soft bed.

I woke up in the morning and called Kate. "Kate, why every time I try to admit my feelings for Danny either he, someone else, me or something stops me? I think I should give up. It's too hard." I heard her laugh.

"Love's not easy Sam, no one said it was and it never will be. Sorry for you. So go back to sleep and hope that you realize how to say it perfectly." I was upset and wished Danny would carry me again like he did last night.

"Sammy dearest, you're home. I'm happy you're alright." My mom said hugging me and then I ran off.

"It was just a simple ghost kidnapping. It's a good thing that Phantom brought me back, huh." I said turning around.

"Yes, I guess it is a very good thing that Phantom brought you back. But I though, well never mind. Tell that Fenton boy I'm sorry for falsely accusing him of something, Sam." I nodded and left to see Danny, and thank him.

-------------------------------

I have to tell you than this is going to be the average length of every chapter. It's 8 pages on Microsoft word at size 11.5 type and that's pretty long for me or anyone don't you think. I think my other stories went a bit longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Sam Manson, Paullina, Dash, Valerie, or any other characters from Danny Phantom. I do however own Miss. Katelyn (Kate) Laired. She is a imagined person by me and this is and was chapter 1.


	2. Solar Eclipse

-------------------------------

I have to tell you than this is going to be the average length of every chapter. It's 8 pages on Microsoft word at size 11.5 type and that's pretty long for me or anyone don't you think. I think my other stories went a bit longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Sam Manson, Paullina, Dash, Valerie, or any other characters from Danny Phantom. I do however own Miss. Katelyn (Kate) Laired. She is an imagined person by me and this is and was chapter 1.

Chapter 2: Solar Eclipse

(Danny's Viewpoint)

(Danny's House after Dropping off Sam- Morning) "Did you see how she acted yesterday Tucker? I'm sure she doesn't like me how I like her." I sighed and slammed me face into the table.

"Next time go intangible before you try that again. I think you're both spineless jelly fish who rely on me to move you around on dry land." I stared at Tucker than sighed.

"So you think she likes me. Or does she just pretend to be my friend." I said hoping that she had told him something.

"Valerie, well I happen to believe from what Sam says that she's a jerk who hates your guts and wants to kill your from how Sam describes it. I don't think she likes you very much. I guess, unless she's some wacko maniac who acts like a ghost hunter to impress you into liking her." Kate said walking into my room.

"Sam here," I said very cautiously and hopefully.

"Sorry Romeo, but you're darling Sam is still at home asleep. I guess being saved is very tiring compared to saving someone." She said playfully and smiling at me then kissed Tucker on the cheek.

"How'd you get in my house anyway? We have alarm systems, locks, and every ghost gadget thinkable protecting this house." She started laughing at my seemingly hard thought through question.

"Danny, the systems are turned off at 8:00am it being 8:37 means no problem for her. She's not a ghost either so ghost weaponry don't effect her and you're parents are awake and opened the door." I forgot that my fear of my parents out of control ghost weaponry was only avail to me because I am a ghost.

"A little paranoid aren't you today Danny?" Kate asked sweetly.

"I guess, oh, and I'm sorry about those comments a week ago. Forgive me?" She nodded and smiled then leaned on Tucker. We were now 15 years old and dating was now what we were big time into. By we, I mean people my age not including me.

"Danny, who do you plan on asking to the opening school year dance? I, of course, will be going with Tucker. But whom, will you be going with?" Kate said trying to make a point which I was completely blind to.

Kate's Viewpoint

'Are you deaf, blind, clueless, and stupid Danny Fenton?' My mind screamed. I needed him to figure it out on his own and finally make Sam happy. I wanted my new friend. My awesome new friend to find happiness in the person of her dreams who loves her back. Sam was the one who left her friends because the insulted me, joined them because I pushed her, saved them when they needed her, and was saved when she needed him. Why did the one person she loves have to be so clueless? I don't know.

"I don't know if I'm going at all Kate. I just don't know. Dances have horrible memories for me. Last time I almost killed someone who I held very dear to me. I don't plan on making that a habit again." Danny said.

"So you're natural instinct told you to beat up a poor defenseless girl, I see how it is. No wonder Sam was so upset when I asked her about the dance." This struck Danny and wondered how Sam was going about this dance. "I honestly didn't think you were such an atrocious person as to actually get revenge on Valerie."

"Who said anything about Valerie? I mean it was Paullina that I almost hurt." I was a backed by this. I knew that it was really Sam who he endangered but if I didn't I'd think he liked both Valerie and Paullina.

"You're as good a man as my pet rabbit back home Danny Fenton." I said and stood up and walked out. I was met by Sam who was coming up the stairs and Tucker, who had came after me.

"What's up with her?" Sam said as I stomped down the staircase.

"What's up with me, you may ask. That would be Mr. clueless, idiot, and deaf person up there, Danny Fenton. Good pick Sam, truly. You pick wonderful people. At least you and Tucker aren't influenced by his stupidity." I said then stomped up.

Sam's Viewpoint

"Oh, Kate, come back." I looked at Danny who gave a faint smile and sighed and looked at his hands.

"No way, not when he's around ! I'm sorry Sam but he is a danger to civilized society any day. Good-bye Sam, come on Tucker." Tucker followed and his face told me to take care of Danny. Boy was I not ready for Danny to be the one who was upset.

I walked into Danny's bedroom which was pretty dirty, which was normal like everyday. "Okay talk, what did you do?" I said sitting across the room from him on the bed.

"I think she hates me or likes me or something. I'm confused and don't know what to say. I'm messing up my friendships with Tucker and you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her." I laughed. "What Sam, clue me in?"

"Clueless, is right. You are so clueless." I said laughing. "I'm sorry but she defiantly doesn't like you because if she did she'd put up with you no matter what you did. It's a proven fact. You don't leave without a clue to the conversation if you like someone."

"What?" Danny said.

"If she liked you, she'd make it very clear how and why you upset her. She's also leave you clues on how to make up with her. It's very clear she doesn't want you to come near her ever again." Danny sighed.

"Girls are so complicated Sam. Why aren't you?" I could just say 'Because love makes things clearer' but I couldn't.

"Because you know me; it's obvious why I'm upset because you know me. Her you don't, so it's harder." Danny sighed again. "Don't worry, you won't lose Tucker to her. You make the grade and hit you're target because you're Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton."

"Being Danny Phantom isn't very helpful if Danny Fenton is killed before his 16th birthday." I laughed.

"Nice joke but the world needs you so sorry no dying." I stopped. I began to think about something.

"Sam!" I jumped to attention.

"What? I was just thinking. So what were you talking about? Before she left. It had to be something you said to her. Tell me everything you said, exactly how you said it." I didn't want to pry into their conversation, yet I did but right now helping him is first. How he worded things and his attitude would make all the difference.

"Okay I said. _"I don't know if I'm going at all Kate. I just don't know. Dances have horrible memories for me. Last time I almost killed someone who I held very dear to me. I don't plan on making that a habit again."_ Then she was like_. "So you're natural instinct told you to beat up a poor defenseless girl, I see how it is. No wonder Sam was so upset when I asked her about the dance."_ I didn't exactly get it but I think she was upset because she thought I beat up Valerie who she thinks is a poor defenseless girl. I said I didn't mean Valerie I mean Paullina. Then she stormed off." I didn't get it. It seems like she wasn't upset with Danny for hurting Paullina or Valerie. She was protecting someone but who?

"She wasn't upset for herself Danny, she was upset for… for…" I couldn't bear to tell him. It would reveal everything. Everything I had hidden from him. Everything and anything I had tried hard to hide.

"Who Sam, Who," I know I couldn't tell him. I had to cover it up.

"It doesn't matter who. She just thought that you liked Paullina and you were cheating on Valerie. I guess that's what she was thinking. It doesn't all make sense to me but if I found out like I will eventually I'm sure I'll tell you." Danny nodded as I realized.

It made sense. Danny said someone who he held very dear to him. She though he liked me but when he found he meant Valerie and Paullina she was upset and left. "Sam you okay. That was a pretty dramatic night for you too wasn't' it?"

"Ya it was a dramatic night. But what night isn't when Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are there. It makes things much better." This gave Danny a laugh out of what could become a very dangerously serious conversation.

I escaped with only dear life and my secret to satisfy me. I went over to Kate's and ended up somehow here in the ghost zone.

"A human, in my ghost zone; this is strictly forbidden. Who are you?" It was Walker, he didn't know I knew him so I'd just have to play along.

"I'm Sam Manson, I ended up here from somewhere in Kate's house." He laughed.

"Well Miss. Manson, it seemed you've been part of Katerialia's schemes. She is here to ruin relationships, mend broken relationships that weren't meant to work, destroy love and increase hate. So what has she done to you?" Walker asked.

"I don't know. She almost let my secret out that I was in love with someone. It was close but I stopped it from happening. I was seeing if I could find out more about her but this works too." He laughed.

"Talk to Emerald, she can find out you're ghost future." I nodded. I didn't believe in fortune telling but I didn't believe in ghosts either for a while so time to take a chance.

"Emerald," I said wondering and looking for her in a circus of tents.

"Here deary, I shall tell you what you're meant to do and be." I shook my head no.

"I don't want to know that. I have free spirit and choice forever. I will make this predestined thing change if it's bad. Tell me if Danny Fenton will ever find out my secret. Please?" She nodded.

"Just as you know his, he shall know yours. I'm sorry but this is for certain; keeping secrets from someone while knowing theirs is a rule waiting to be broken." I sighed.

"I feared that. Can you tell me when?" She nodded. "When then."

"When the full moon is straight up in the sky for the next solar eclipse." I nodded. I didn't know when that was but let's hope not too soon or too far away.

I was dropped out of the ghost zone and landed on Danny somehow. "I guarantee you didn't know Katelyn was a ghost best on destroying relationships." I was knocked out and couldn't wake up.

"Sam, Sam, Sam!" Danny kept yelling my name and yah, I'd love to answer him but I can't so he'll have to deal with yelling at me for a while longer.

"Danny, when is the next Solar eclipse here?" I had no clue but that would be when it would be so I had to prepare. I had to be ready for his response either bad or good. I did hope it was bad.

"Tucker says it's September 7th. Why?" I screamed and I woke up immediately.

"That only gives me 10 days!" I jumped up and run down the street to my house. I was followed by Danny.

"Sam, what's up with you lately? You ask me for the time of the next solar eclipse then run off." I sighed. I might as well set him up for this. "Then the thing with Kate, is she really a ghost?"

"Ya she is a ghost. A ghost bent on destroying human relationships. I think that Tucker is going to be very upset. He had to fall in love with a relationship hating ghost, wasn't he?" Danny laughed and I just smiled.

"So now what is up with you, Sam?" I sighed.

"I promise I'll tell you everything, my big secret, why she was afraid of you, mad at you, why she became human. I promise to tell you at the sighting of the next solar eclipse. Okay?" He sighed and he sat down on my bed.

"I guess I wish I could know now. I don't believe you've been holding a big secret from me. And you didn't explain me the whole truth about my situation about a potentially dangerous ghost." He was beginning to lose his trust in me.

"You can wait 10 days can't you? I told you what you needed to know to keep you safe. I kept it from you because I'm scared to tell you. I didn't know she was a ghost until I came out of the ghost zone. I found out when was time to tell you and that's at the next solar eclipse."

"Sam, you are just one huge mystery that I am too anxious to wait for but knowing you. I don't think you'll be willing to give me any hints. Right?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry Danny but it's very important, so important that everyone might be endanger when I tell you so it will be hazardous for you not to know at that point. Okay? Not a chance for a hint on my secret, okay?"

"I don't have any opinion in this do I, Sam?" I shook my head no.

"It's not going to be a very happy day if I'm right about what's going to happen. But who said I was an expert on ghost fortune and fortune telling. I'm not so everything might just be…perfect." I laid back on my blackish purple bed and went to sleep.

I could sense Danny leaving. I desperately wanted him to stay but watching me sleep is as exciting as watching paint dry. I stay very still and tight and close to myself. I do with I could be open with Danny but he could wait but I didn't have a chance to wait longer than the time I was given.

I awoke to a note tied with a black ribbon to a chair in front of me. It was of course Danny because that was a ribbon that was in my room. I knew that Danny would have closed the door causing the automatic lock to lock. So no one else could have came in.

Dear Sam,

As desperately as I want to tell you this. You will also have to wait for my response and question upon the solar eclipse. I hope I answer as well as you answer mine. I'm going to check on Kate in the ghost zone. Don't worry about me holding a grudge on you with holding information from me. I don't care as long as I eventually find out. Promise me and I will promise you no secrets anymore from anyone after the solar eclipse.

Danny

I had never known Danny to be the one to wait around for something but he had secrets from me and hopefully like said both of our answers will make each other joyous. I desperately hoped that he did and would.

I thought hard about what I could say to Danny that night. There was so much I wished desperately and sadly every night to know what to say. "I wish I knew what to tell Danny." A slip of paper fell from the ceiling. The paper read in simple terms said. 'The Truth of How You Feel.' I laughed. I knew Deseree was tightly in the ghost zone but I new another ghost who sometimes who interfere with me using his ghost powers.

"Very Funny Danny; Good Advice but couldn't you be any more sudden." I said screaming at my ceiling.

"I could Sam but that could possibly freak you out." Danny's ghost self head hung from the ceiling and popping out of my ceiling.

"Thanks Danny, I think I will. Next time so I don't have to scream to my ceiling. Just get mind reading powers and read my mind." He laughed at this.

"I wish I could get mind reading powers like Emerald has. She couldn't tell a future if her life depended on it. She just pieces together an event with what you want to hear and then tells you it. It's all about individualism. Funny how some ghosts are just you Sam."

"Ya, just like me." I don't know if Danny has mind reading powers but the fact that he knew I talked to Emerald didn't come as a laugh to me. It was very confusing.

"So now what?" I thought. It was midnight and I was tired but I was in clothing not suitable for a comfortable sleep so.

"You can leave so I can change my clothes and go to sleep. I'd like to get some sleep before placement exams tomorrow." I would have loved to have a camera at this very moment because his face was like a surprised and worry combination. "Good-bye and good night Danny," I said walking out of my room.

"Sam, I kind of forgot about placement exams." I laughed while turning around.

"It's placement exams. They put you in a class worthy of your standards of how you work. It's not a test. It's a exam to put you at the level in which you test at. It's a grade on everything you know and everything you might possibly know. There are no worries." I sighed because Danny for some reason enjoyed struggling with his classes.

"Sam," He asked me turning around again.

"Let me guess you want me to help you learn everything I know so you can struggle all year in a harder class because you didn't know anything about the exam." He nodded.

"Please Sam," I sighed, then looked at the pathetic expression on Danny's face then walked to go to our home library and pick up some text books I had looked at once.

Review Please!


	3. Pig Latin

----------------------

Well I've been busy with a band performance, Happy Seneca Day, gym, and things like that. It's been an eventful day. Our band got a perfect 1 from 1-5 performance 1 being the best. I'm happy and a bit busy though but I'm slowly but assuredly catching up with this. Chapter today chapter tomorrow and that's it, until next Saturday. Updates every weakend, only! - Aniecä

---------------

Chapter 3: Pig Latin

I looked at Danny as he read threw all the books I had given him to read to catch him up to where I was. Well not completely I kept learning while he, well he only put up an effort once a year for these exams. If he'd just keep up all year he would stress this much at the end.

"Sam, thanks again for helping me. I know you really wanted to go to sleep but thanks for helping me. Sam." I sat up and looked at him. "You sure you don't want to give it a break and restart in the morning before classes start?" I looked at him. How could he do that, stay up with little or no sleep, I know I couldn't.

"I'd much rather help you than sleep Danny. But if I fail, it's your fault." He looked amused that I was so tired.

"How about I take these books to my house and study while you sleep and you can quiz me on it in the morning, Sam." I heard him but it was not registering to me that I had to speak back. "Night Sam." I wanted to say something but I was much to tired to. He flew off as far as I could tell, I was 75 asleep and couldn't open my eyes. What did you expect?

(School)- "Sam, you look positively atrocious. What's wrong you're sleeping wherever you sit down, you okay?" Tucker asked.

"I'm tired, but other than that. I'm fine." I said, not even lifting my head to talk with him.

"What did you do last night? Throw a party?" I lifted up my head and gave a mean glare at Danny. "What does Danny have to do with this?"

"Ask him yourself Tucker? Cause I'm not saying anything." I said very meanly and harshly.

"I made her stay until 2 with me studying. It's very upsetting to her, when she doesn't get her beauty sleep." I sat up just long enough to smack him hard and go back to sleep.

"So our own goth girl isn't a night owl?" I was too tired to argue with them that 2 was actually in the morning and not at night.

"Well really you can't blame her for being tired. I'm sure you couldn't go threw your whole day on 4 hours sleep either." Danny said as Tucker smacked me in the back.

"Four hours of sleep and still fighting good job Sam," I glared at Tucker and he backed off and Danny looked at me as if I'd hurt him.

"So Sam, how much did you get done?" Danny looked at me as if was asleep the whole time.

"I helped Danny until one thirty then he went on his own for about thirty minutes and when he went home he finished all the books on Science and History and a books on English grammar." I said and Danny looked surprised.

"You were asleep, how did you know how far we got done." I laughed.

"Danny, I wasn't sleeping as much as you want to argue with me. I was trying to sleep but well, I just couldn't go to sleep. I had a lot more to help you with so I rested while you talked, asked questions and such. I got to sleep a while after you left. I was just too tired to actually walk around and make big conversations." Danny was surprised about how everything was going.

"So you must have tired her out fast Danny. How many questions did you ask?" I nodded off again this time into my stack of homework papers I had finished before the bell rang to let our… my class and flyers. What were the flyers for? I have no idea and don't really care for that matter.

"Sam, can I see that flyer you're sleeping on." I couldn't get to sleep here, could I. I don't think so. I picked up a flyer and handed to Danny.

I picked up my head and looked at the flyer. 'Another Great Party and Event on Paullina's Birthday', 'The first solar eclipse to be seen in Amity park in 40 years will happen on Paullina's birthday and this is going to be the biggest thing since her party last year.'

"Great, another party, another bashing, wish ghosts and a whole gate opening to the ghost zone and Paullina showing off. It's going to be…

"What did you just say?" Danny asked, intent on coming into my conversations in the last second.

"Paullina showing off, what's so big about that. It's no different than any of her birthday party events." I said tired and not paying attention to what I was saying.

"No before that." I tried to remember. It had something to do with…

"Wish ghosts, Deseree remember. You forgot you ever knew me, the whole me wishing it and you and the whole monster truck deal." Danny smacked his head.

"Of course I remember that, but you said something about the ghost zone. What does the Solar Eclipse have to do with the ghost zone, Sam?" I thought, why had I said that. I thought. I grabbed Danny's book bag.

"Hey, that's mine." I pulled out a book and laid it in front of me. "That's yours. I forgot to give it back to you this morning."

"No stupid, this is "The Goth's Book to Extraterrestrial Things." It's mine but I read it and when a solar eclipse happens. Since there is no moon light and total darkness ghosts can enter our world threw the total darkness to wreak havoc on the human race. It's happened many times before but nothing big about it." Danny looked at me.

"And I'm stupid. Millions of ghost set free on Amity Park Sam, millions. Danny Phantom is going to have his hands full for weeks picking up what they did to the city in a few hours. He's going to need help." I realized that, that meant Danny could get hurt and this was a main problem.

"Sam, you okay?" Tucker asked looked at the expression on my face.

"I'm scared." Danny laughed, so did Tucker.

"Sam, you'll be fine. It's no like they'll be able to trace you to me or anything. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you or Tucker. I always do." I gave a faint smile then I remembered who I was scared for.

"Danny, I'm not scared for me or Tucker. Think harder than you already did. All the ghosts who reside in the ghost zone will leave and that means…" I said to him giving him the cue to answer the question.

"I have no clue Sam. It's not like this is a big deal or anything." I smacked him very hard and he looked taken aback.

"Remember the big ghost invasion last year. All the ghosts from the ghost zone that you knew left. Think that except this time there here for one purpose to defeat earth and their first stop is Danny Phantom. He's Earth's defender. This time they're not hiding for their own safety. Last time you were working with them." I couldn't say anything else I ran off into the bathroom.

"Sam, come on out. I need your help with everything. I don't understand a word this book says that's why I was bringing it back. It's some sort of foreign language." I laughed as I came out and looked at the writing on the book.

"It's pig Latin, you know. Annyday siay otnay martsay. It's a lost language that most people don't use. It's pretty basic to learn though. I surprised you didn't figure it out. They put it in pig Latin to confuse the enemy in delivery during war and Goths later used it as a code in our books." Tucker walked over and brought the book over.

"Danny, you know the book is written in English Pig Latin, no big to tell you what it says. I never expected it to be so easy. I underestimated the Goths who wrote the book." I laughed.

"That's how many people won wars. Enemies underestimated or overestimated the code and couldn't figure it out so we won the war and Goths brough it over to use for our books. Uhday." Tucker and I started laughing while Danny had no utter clue as to what we were talking about.

"Sam, I seriously don't think that Danny knows Pig Latin. Do you think we should teach him? It is a secret code if you don't already know it." Tucker looked at me and I sighed.

"You kind of really need to teach me Sam because that book could tell us everything we need to know about the Solar Eclipse and how to stop them from coming." I fell back against the wall in laughter.

"Unless you can skip the day of the eclipse, make sure the eclipse never happens or stop the sun it's going to happen with all it's black starred glory." Danny looked at me as if I wanted this to happen.

"Sam, just to me a favor and help me figure out everything that is going to happen on that day. It could be a big disaster if I underestimate them like Tucker did to your code. Please help." I sighed.

"Fine Danny but I have to warn you it's not easy. There is a whole chapter about a Solar Eclipse and none of it is very pretty for you. It is for the Goths that's why the wrote every detail down for future generations." I said smiling about the wonderful gothiness that would soon over take the world.

"Anything I should know right from the beginning about this? Anything that is going to make a huge difference from normal fights?" I gave a slight but assuring nod.

"They're ten times as powerful and millions of times more dangerous in complete danger. This world will be like being in the ghost zone and all ghost will be forced out of the ghost zone and be forced to go to battle with the protector of the Earth. Also since well you're a ghost the spell sort of will… Affect you too. Once you return to Danny, you'll um, disappear. Into a ghost zone hospital surgery room; yah, not pretty for you Danny."

Danny took a book and covered up his head. "Anything else?" I nodded and he smacked his head against the wall over and over again.

"We'll work on this tonight. I'll sleep all afternoon then we'll stay up all night. I'll be in better shape that way. I sleep better during the day anyway. Okay." Danny nodded and when the bell rang we went to our next class.

The next class was study hall and seeing as Tucker and I had finished our homework and Danny didn't plan on doing his I talked with Danny about the eclipse.

Anyway to seal the ghost zone?

-no

Anyway to stay Danny?

-not unless you surrender you powers for good or you want to be destroyed as an easy target.

Do I have to?

-No, but if you don't you'll die, the world will surrender and it will be ruled by ghosts.

I have to, don't I.

-yes Danny.

Can't someone else help me?

-Not unless there is another ghost out there who's half and half who's not planning on killing you.

What about Danni, do you think she'd help?

Ask me yourself cousin Danny

Danni herself has arrived in the flesh, blood and ghost and she was there to help.

"Danni, it's great to see you? How did you know I needed you?" She laughed and so did I.

"Danny, she didn't come because you needed her. She just checks up on things and she was listening in. I'm surprised your ghost sense didn't go off." Danni gave a little chuckle.

"I learned to cloak myself. Danny can't tell when I'm here or not but somehow you can Sam, how is that?" I laughed.

"I don't sense you Danni. With the year that Danny has been hiding and sneaking around I cant well, I guess sense when Danny goes invisible and now you too." Danni smiled.

"She's more in tack with ghosts than you are Danny. How funny is that?" Tucker said saying high to Danni. "What's up Danni girl?" She laughed at this name.

"Hey Tucker, I'm just heard Sam and Danny having a rather loud conversation and I decided to stop by. So what' up with you two?" Danny and I looked at each other and we shook our heads. "Fine don't tell me. I never get in on anthing."

"It's okay Danni girl, there just having their moments for now. So with you help Danny fight off all those ghost during the Solar eclipse."

"I don't know. I could very well dissolve into ectoplasmic goo. I would want to risk that but for Danny. Sure, why not. I'll take my chances. This is the safety of the world we're talking about." I smiled to myself that Danny would be alone in fighting the world, not the world but the ghost zone world.

"Hey Danni, do you know Pig Latin? It's just a simple question but do you?" She started laughing and fell to the floor back into normal Danni.

"What kind of maniacal freak person doesn't know Pig Latin? It's like living in America your whole life and not knowing American at your age Sam. Who doesn't know Pig Latin? I'd laugh at the person's face who doesn't know Pig Latin."

"Ahem, Danni, I would be that maniacal freak person who doesn't know Pig Latin. So are you going to laugh at my face?" Danny yelled to the whole class and Danni quickly went invisible and the teacher walked over to us in the back of the room.

"Danny, will you please see Mr. Lancer. Then go see the school councilor about yelling at yourself in class, insulting yourself in class and then learn Pig Latin so you're not so upset with yourself about it." I burst out into laughter as Mrs. Granada sent him to the office.

(After School) "Thanks a lot Sam. For getting me sent to Mr. Lancer and the school therapist." I laughed.

"At least it's a normal therapist this time. Remember last time with the baby suit and everything with Jazz. That was hilarious. Here Danni," Tucker said showing Danni the picture of Danny in the suit.

"What did they say to you?" I asked wondering how crazy they thought Danny was.

"Let's put it like this. I have plans for study hall for the next weak. They also want someone to teach me Pig Latin, Sam. I volunteered you who brought up the whole subject." I sighed, I 'dreaded' spending time with Danny. The love of my life and my best friend.

I handed Danny a book. The title was "3 Steps to Write and Understand Goth Language." And another book "Pig Latin for Dummies". He stared at me.

"Nice Sam, I think I'm too stupid to read since I am a dummy. And that is way too hard stuff to learn." I laughed and so did everyone else.

(My House at 9) Bolded phrases are words that Sam would write on the board. "Ready, let's go." Danny nodded. "To write Pig Latin you take the first letter of the word and add it to the end of a word like **Danny** would be **Annyd**.(I drew an arrow from the D in Danny to the end of Danny) Then you add ay (**+ay**), as in a y to the end of it. So it becomes **Annyday**. Got it?" I asked writing little phrases and key points on the board.

"That is so easy Sam, couldn't you have just told me it that easy this morning. I could have learned that in seconds. Why didn't you tell me?" I laughed.

"Because it's fun seeing you make a fool of yourself sometimes. Plus because it got you to act out of line and in trouble." He looked surprised that I liked seeing him in trouble.

"You like when I'm in trouble." I was a backed by this.

"Of course not it's just your face when you do. It's hilarious." He looked at me. I smiled.

"So how can you read it when it's like that. It's all bunched together with no spaces in the book. How can you?" I laughed and wrote a long phrase on the board.

**Uringdayolarsayclipseeayousayeednayotayightfayffoayouraynimieseay. **"Underline all the ay s in the phrase on the board Danny." Danny walked up to the board an underlined all the ay s in the phrase. The phrase on the board now had a lot of underlines in it. It actually had about 10 maybe 9 underlines in the phrase and it was getting harder to read what I put. (**Uringdayolarsayclipseeayousayeednayotayightfayffoayouraynimieseay.)**

"Now what?" Danny asked. I sighed, and looked at the board again.

"Put a slash after the y in the areas where you underlined." He went up to the board and put slashes after every y. He looked at the board again to make sure he didn't miss anything. (**Uringday/olarsay/clipseeay/oysay/eednay/otay/ightfay/ffoay/ouyay/nimieseay.) **"Now cross out the ays at the end of each phrase." (**Uringday/ olarsay/ clipseeay/ ouyay/ eednay/ otay/ ightfay/ ffoay/ ouryay/ nimieseay.) **"Now finally take the letter that falls before the ay in the phrase and put it in front ignoring the letters that you crossed out and read it." Danny looked at it.

"During solar eclipse you need to fight off your enemies? That what it says?" I nodded


	4. Ignorance is Bliss, If I Only Had Known

----------------------------

I made sure as hard as I can to try to get this chapter to you as soon as possible. I've been busy with a new digital camera, finals, projects, parties, birthdays, mother's day and other such things. I hope you wished your mother a happy mother's day too.

-----------------------------

Chapter 4: Ignorance is Bliss, If I Only Had Known

(Minutes after last chapter) "So now that I can sort of read it will you just read me it? It was important to learn in but in emergency situations why don't you read it to me?" I thought about it that would be best since he knew how to speak it and read it and that was it.

"I guess so but just know that if it wasn't a matter of the world being safe or not I would not be reading you this. I'd make you struggle through it. It's not easy but some people can think automatic in gothic and they can say. It's pretty amazing but you have to get use to it." Danny nodded and I picked up the book. The book looked very big but the letters were written big and Pig Latin is not spaced out so it takes up many pages to write a small bit of information. The book has 200 pages, 20 chapters, and approximately 10 pages to a chapter. The book covers a wide range of topics from holidays for Goths to celebrate to the rules of goth hood and anything else you might need. The chapter on the Solar Eclipse was shot because in the year it was written science and technology was limited so they only wrote what they could hear with their ears and see with their goth powers.

This is going to be written in English so you don't have to suffer through the translation as Danny would have. I have to be nice to you, the poor readers of my story. It's hard I know.

_Olarsay clipseeay(solar eclipse)_

_Ntroductioniay(introduction)_

_A solar eclipse is an amazing event that happens once every about some years. It can be predicted or by accident. Many just see a solar eclipse as a mistake of nature. The sun accidentally is overlapped by the moon in perfected alignment with each other. It's a magical time when the moon and the sun align and form total darkness._

_Arningway(warning)_

_A solar eclipse is a dangerous time when all the diseased, not willing but are forced to exit the extraterrestrial world. They are forced to go into battle with any person or another diseased being that stands in their way of destruction of the earth. If they can get past the protective personal they will over take the world and turn the world into a world of extraterrestrial beings. All human races will be eliminated and destroyed. The warriors must promise to protect our world from those who appose it at any time. Do not fight your protector embrace him as one of your own._

_Hetay Nemyeay(The Enemy)_

_The enemy is any extraterrestrial being that is diseased and left into the extraterrestrial world for a long length of time. The power of world turns the human world into the extraterrestrial world's beings to believe and think that the human race is their enemy and must be destroyed._

_The enemy's power will be ten times as powerful as if won slipped through a vortex on a normal day. The anger of being forced out of their homes will cause wrath upon the human race. There is no place they will not check, no person they will to go through to find the thing that causes them to leave._

_Efendingday(defending)_

_Since no person will go unchecked you, the Goths must protect yourself. The code of a Goth as written in this book is simple to duplicate but to actually be a Goth many rules must apply to you as your family line. People may enter in the midst of families but they are the ones whom must engage in battle; for they are strong while the others are weak. Without any other family the gothic trait in blood will lose it's flow with separation within a family but with a single person emerges the trait shines through with the defending ability._

"That's all it says it just tells how to go about protecting yourself, who to protect us, why protect us, why the attack, who they attack, what to expect and was it is our possibility to win." I said sighing at the book. I always liked the book because it always addressed the Goths as like a secret society born public to hide. That's how I saw myself.

"Sam, do I fit into the category of a Goth?" Danny asked. I made a face to think about it. It was hard. "Do I?"

"The probably couldn't sense you as they could me. Meat, like you and Tucker eats declassifies you as a Goth automatic. It also contradicts the 'odor' that Goths have on us to sense our presense. It's not an odor parse, a sort of signal to extraterrestrial beings that links us to each other." Danny looked very confused.

"Sam, speak in simpler terms for me here. Could you stop them?" I looked at Danny wondering what would possess him to ask a question so out there, crazy and unpractical.

"What do you mean could I stop them Danny? It's not like they make it sound. We are a link between the ghost zone and the earth. They won't listen to us. They want to kill us. If I tried stopping them not only would I be planning my death but a few hundred other people's deaths." Danny looked at me apologetically. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry that I asked that. It's very stupid of me. I guess I really wasn't thinking Sam. I'm really sorry." I sighed.

"No I am, very sorry. It is very plausible. If, they would listen to me, in theory I could stop them. Or at least hold them off for a while so you could get a ghost shield up or something. I'd just be putting you and like I said a few hundred people in danger."

"Where do you get all those people into the mix? It didn't say anything about all those people. Did it?" I nodded. I opened up the book and went back to the part about defending.

"_People may enter in the midst of families but they are the ones whom must engage in battle; for they are strong while the others are weak. _It means that if a goth is born into a non-goth family that their blood is 100 gothic which means that my blood smells very richly of gothic blood. Ghosts haven't smelled gothic blood since the last solar eclipse. They can't track me down since they can't remember the scent. If I die they can pick it up at 100 detailed description and match it to their sense. Easy destruction of the world Danny." Danny looked troubled at me.

"Then I'm not letting you. I'm defiantly not letting you go." I looked questionably at him. "I'm not Sam, and you can't change my mind."

"We have 1 week Danny. I'm going to find a way to stop them wither you like it or not. This is my battle not yours. It will always be my battle and always was. You just stepped in for awhile and now it's time to step off." Danny was taken a back by this.

"What, Sam, I've been fighting this battle for barely a year how long have you?" I laughed. A battle is not what this is maybe a war at the smallest.

"I was born another soldier of this war. I was born to be destroyed. Such is the simple noble birth of a Goth. To die to save many is better than pretend it isn't you who you are Danny. I was born into this and maybe you too but now it's my turn and I'm going." I said very harshly and to Danny's face.

"I wish it wasn't. I wish you weren't. I wish this all didn't have to happen and this wasn't meant to happen." Danny fell on the floor to his hands and knees as if he was crying and I could almost sense he was. I walked over to Danny and hugged him.

"Danny, cool it, promise me that you won't stop me. Trust me I don't have a choice in my destiny now within this time now tainting of my blood by meat can cover up what I'm meant to be. It's not there for me to live. It is for you to live." I said smiling faintly hoping that he'll let my destiny lead me.

"Sam, I…" I put my finger to his lips. I had a clue what he was going to see well I really had a bunch of ideas but none I wanted to hear.

"Regrets are for another day, as are deaths, as are feelings, and last chances, this isn't any of those. We don't need those now. We need to figure out a way to better link me to them. A way to link them to me, and to trust me."

"Maybe the book will give you a clue Sam." I nodded and Danny tossed over the book to me and a slip of paper was lodge in the binding was lost.

"The lost chapter of Izac," was all I could say I picked it up and read it. It was the most immaculate document I had ever seen. "If only I had Known."

"Oinggay hostgay" I ring of black light appeared around me and mysteriously I was in a costume much like the one that Danny wore except it had a sky blue edge to it like the white on Danny's.

"You're a ghost?" I shrugged and landed easily on my feet on the table and sat down on the table.

"I don't think so. If I was a ghost your ghost sense would have been alerted. I guess I'm some sort of…" I picked up a paper that read 'ZacIay aperspay foay agicmay'. "A power being, I'm composed of ghost that have lost in battle and relinquished their power orbs. I'm the ultimate ghost. I'm made up of only ghost's power orbs. I'm all powerful, all in control, and completely protected."

"So that's how you can find me and Danni when we are invisible. Ghosts can see other ghosts, I never would have thought that but it fits so I'm going to hope that you can protect yourself." I laughed and fell off the table. "All in control, eh?"

"Of my powers not of balance and such things; I'm not a ghost Danny. I have specific terms in me that allow me to become ghost attributived. It's sort of the highest level of Goth." Danny was impressed with what the paper said.

"What does the paper say Sam? I don't see anything on it, it's blank." I looked at the paper and it had marks in it of gold inscriptions. I couldn't think why they would want to hide the descriptions on the papers.

"I see it but I guess the paper is magic like it's title says it is. It says that because I was in danger, needed help, in tune with myself, the ghost zone and a bunch of other things that I was able to use the orbs left invisible on the earth to form my ghost attributed self." Danny nodded.

"Why would any one ever tell you that the paper was in there, that you could do that or any of this? Why would you hide it like this? It makes no sense." Danny said walking around.

"Ignorance is bliss, Danny. If I knew I could have used this I'm sure I would have before. My existence is only until I use up the energy. If it was given me I wouldn't have enough to save everyone by now. If I didn't have it, I couldn't use it, I couldn't have saved you a few times and such." Danny nodded and I laughed as Danny looked at the paper again.

"I want to read it!" I laughed. He looked at me. "Read it to me, please?" I shook my head.

"Ignorance is bliss, be glad that your not held accountable to what the paper says. The many things listened on there aren't a bit pleasant or happy for me to agree to do while in this form." Danny sighed.

"It's late, aren't you tired?" I thought about it. Danny was confused why deciding if I was tired was a hard decision.

"Not tired in this form. A warrior that did nothing to defend itself and lost easy was not tired from a long fight and I like them did nothing to tire out myself."

"Ignorance isn't bliss, Sam. Especially when you realize that it takes a lot of energy to change into the mode and takes a pretty hard hit to transfer you back and a large bit of pain from the hit." I nodded.

"I'm probably just not tired because I was just asleep before you came over. It's barely 2 anyway but sleep is good." I picked up the paper.

"See you later Sam." I waved good-bye to Danny as he left my window.

"eturnray" I said and I was back to me and as tired as I was before I was in the form. I'm still not very tired but sleep is always good and that 4 extra hours just about covered the sleep I missed tonight. Danny if it doesn't, you're in trouble.

Interlude Part: No position

"Your daughter has finally found the key, eh Izac?" A man wearing a blue outfit like for scuba diving walked in.

"I guess but she is not my daughter. She is my granddaughter and I intended for her out of many to possess it. She's the only one who fit the many requirements I laid down for it. It's surprising how she takes to her powers and our language so easily." Izac said wearing a green outfit like the other man's.

"You sure didn't make it easy for her to meet the requirements. You made it so hard that I don't think you could even fit the requirements that you made." Izac laughed and sat back.

"Yes, my daughter is nothing like me and Sam is nothing like her. Her mother eats meat and wears pink while Sam does neither so Sam is 100 Gothic how it was meant to be for her. Where that Ghost kid came into the mix, I don't know but he was the final piece of the puzzle." The other man nodded.

"So where does Mickel play into this little puzzle with her?" The other man said pointing to a picture of a boy Sam's and Danny's ages and smiling evilly in a pink band.

"When her time's done, he'll rescue her and then she'll be done for with him." Izac said.

"You will not touch a hair on that girl's head Izac. She is human, unlike you two lack of a humans. I don't believe that you'd taint her perfect blood or kidnap her from her love." Whatever the two men were drinking was spit onto the floor.

"What did you say? She has found love?" The lady who had saved Sam from her timely demise said rewinded the tape and pointed to Danny.

"He, he loves her and her then also. You may not touch a hair on either of their heads unless the court finds in nessessary. Do you hear me?" The two mean nodded and hoped for another chance to get Sam but it seemed highly unlikely with the lady protecting them.

Review! Short I know but action packed is the next.


	5. Thy Enemies are my friends

--------------

This chapter is beginning to get a bit length but please for give me for a still missing chapter. I'm trying to catch up but I'm going to be at my friends on Saturday's and Geauga Lake on Saturdays too. So forgive me and I'll update whenever. I promise a least 1 chapter a week, Okay? Aniecä

-------------------

Chapter 5: Thy Enemies are My Friends

(Danny's Viewpoint)

Over the last few weeks there have been to ghost attacks and no alerts or anything. My parents are even beginning to become like normal people. If that's even possible! I'm beginning to adjust to a normal life. Sam tells me about the battle and with 2 days left, I say to big deal, she has powers, she can deal with it.

"Danny, you really shouldn't be slacking off with the ghost preparation for this battle. If you underestimate them, they're sure to win. Don't you understand?" Sam screamed at me. I shook my head.

"Sam, cool it. It's a ghost vacation, let him enjoy it. No ghost for him to fight, no danger, just being normal. Isn't that something that Danny has always wanted?" Sam went on about my responsibilities as Danny Phantom. I really needed her to stop. I jumped up.

"See Sam, even Tucker things that enjoying my time off is good. Can't you?" She sighed and walked out leaving me alone in the hallway. I just needed a break, can't she understand.

(Sam's Viewpoint)

Time to spy on Danny and Tucker; I can't see why Danny hates being a ghost so much. I listed invisibly to their conversation. "So what do you think is up with Sam? She knows I want more than anything to be normal. Can't she understand?" Understand yes, agree no, Danny.

"She's parcially right, if this big thing is going to happen, you're defiantly going to be in for it big time. If it's a big as this books says than. Say good-bye to Sam, and yourself." Danny jumped at the book, he of course couldn't read as fast as tucker and I but could read it none the less.

"What do you mean her and me? I'm fighting, she's back up. I need to keep her safe, remember." Danny, Danny, Danny; I was born to save you. It's my role in this crazy play of ours.

"See right here it says that the ones in which you cherish shall parish. It's very simple Danny, didn't she explain everything." Ops, I guess I left that out of this. O well, It's better for him not to worry anyway.

"Sam!" Danny ran out of the lunch room and crashed into the normal me which I had returned to in time to crash into him.

"You wanted me, I though you needed a break from me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd into the lunch room.

"One, I don't need a break from you. I need a break from being a ghost. Two, read me exactly what this says." I sighed and looked at the book.

"Wait, why would I do this for you? You don't care about the whole battle. It's not something Danny Phantom has to worry about, right?" I said closing the book but Danny stopped me.

"Sam, this has something to do with you. Something other than what we learned a few days ago about you. Read it!" I picked up the book and opened it to the page Tucker was reading from.

"The friends of your enemies are you're enemies, like wise. The friends of you too are the enemy of the true enemy. The one you cherish shall be parish in battle, like wise, yourself." Danny looked frightened by this. "Calm down Danny, come here."

We walked out into the abandoned hallway. "Now what Sam?" I transformed into my ghost form and sat on my but on the ground. "Sam, explain."

"This is a simple thing that was repeated over the years, common sense. Thy enemies are my friends? Make sense?" Danny looked confused.

"Explain this please?" I sighed.

"You're enemies are my enemies, you're friends are my friends; which means their enemies are your friends too." Danny was scared for me now. "Don't worry they only attack the people you cherish and such. I'm just there because I'm a Goth."

"Ya, you're right. I had nothing to worry about. Why was I worried so much? This is so simple to understand." I nodded and returned to myself.

Two Days Later, September 7th

(Sam's Viewpoint)

It was very dark in the morning, just like I always wanted it to be. No light to ruin a perfectly horrible day. I jumped up and ran downstairs and fell down the stairs into a net.

"Help," I screamed, looking for someone to help me. It was so crazy kid my age and an other man. "Grandpa, save me!"

"You'll be fine if you just be a good granddaughter and stay clam, and quiet." I tried to move but it kept getting tighter as I moved, so I stopped.

"oinggay hostgay," I yelled transforming into my ghost self and flew through the net into Danny's house and crashed into Danny who was not yet awake and turned back. I being tired fell asleep.

The men flew through the window. "So it must be the hard way, correct?" I nodded and hid behind a chair. "Ondonlay," I cried, I covered my ears and cried the one word I knew would save me.

"Danny," I screamed and Danny jumped in front of the net and went through it. He looked back at me and I waved happily and then he turned around and flew away but not without a few words.

"neoay ayday otay ivelay," then they disappeared and I hid under the desk. I was frantically scared.

"Sam, are you okay? What did they say, I couldn't catch it?" I looked at the ground and gave a reassuring nod.

"One day to live, they say that once you're of age, the next eclipse is the time in which a Goth is appointed to die. They think today's that day. Isn't it a horrific day?" Danny looked at me and I frowned.

"Sam, can't you ever tell me everything, don't hold back and just tell me the whole story and truth? It would make it easier for me to save you that way you know." I nodded and smiled at him.

"That's my grandfather, and he was suppose to have the powers I have and he wants you dead at the expense, he and I both have powers and well I have a child with him, ewe. Then it's a full ghost child and a few others. And such. Kind of scary if you think about it." Danny fell back, threw the floor.

He came back up threw the floor. "Anything else you with to tell me?" I nodded.

"I'm really scared because I'm really young to start a family and I don't like my grandfather, Izac. He's tried to kill me so many times when I was little. My family pretty much has separated from him and everything. He scares me. Save me? And he has the power to make my powers return to normal, and keep it like that." I said smiling and then falling on Danny's bed and off fast to sleep.

(Danny's Viewpoint)

I really wish that you liked me more than a friend Sam. I do, but I don't think you do. I wish that I wasn't putting you more in danger by thinking of you than more than a friend. I'm trying to protect you and I promise I will.

"avesay erhay," I though, what did that mean. Wait, Save her. I guess that's a my signal to save her.

"Ghost Alarm, massave invasion, now." I looked at the alarm and millions of ghosts were swarming toward the ghost portal and about to fight.

"Hello, ghost boy, I am not here to fight you. We are here to protect her. That's our only purpose." It was stalker. He went to my room and came back with Sam's sleeping, yet mangled body.

"She can't be save in there, she's human. She's go through anything." Stalker laughed. "I need her here."

"Silly human, you put the president of the ghost realm in danger. Entrust her life with you, ha. I don't trust humans so I wouldn't entrust her life with you, ever." I looked at Sam.

"The rules of the ghost zone say you can't fool with love bonds. I love her, so you must return her to me." Stalker laughed and looked at me.

"Puny Human, you put her in danger. Why would her love put her in danger? Would you ever leave her side if you loved her? I see nothing that matches love with you and the queen. She goes." Stalker walked into the ghost zone with Sam. Then it shut.

"Sam!" She's gone, but she has to help me, has to… has to endanger herself, because of me. She's better of there, she is.

The phone rang. "Hi, oh, hello Mrs. Manson, yah, Sam's here. She's just using our Fenton telescope to track where the positions will be easiest to see the eclipse. No light for a few hours is really appealing to her, bye." They bought that but for how long. If the war breaks out they'll want her back, and I can't endanger her.

"avesay erhay," the voice again, this time closer it was coming from Sam's jacket, it was her locket with the paper.

"niay asecay foay mergencieseay," In case of emergencies, it must be some sort of magic protection locket. I bet I'm suppose to you this to save her as he says. She's better off with Stalker.

"onay ouyay," no you, which means me. I'm suppose to use this to save myself but how does that save her. I guess that if I'm not in danger than she won't sacrifice herself.

"hanktay ouya," I replied hoping that it would protect me from all harm, so I could be reunited with Sam.

Jazz walked pass the room and I ran after her. "Jazz, will you answer me a question?" If someone, a good friend of yours was going to be kidnapped, would you hand them over to someone who promises to protect them, even if their normally your enemy but not in this case."

"I don't know Danny, if they were my enemy, probably not. If their trying to save your friend, then trust them, it's the only way to know. I know you'll save us so don't worry, so much." Jazz said walking off.

Trust Stalker, not very appealing but they already have Sam, so I'll manage. I'm not worried for me, or the world. I'm worried for Sam, she's just one girl who is public enemy number one now and not me.

There was a letter sitting on my bed. It was from Sam. Maybe she left something that might help. I opened up the note.

Dear Danny,

I'm sorry that I am going to be worrying you this next day but whatever you do. You must make sure my grandfather and that kid, Michel never find me. I'm in danger, and trouble with them. I trust you completely. If you wanted something to help you out with me, or this horrible excuse for a day then I suggest you use what I taught you, read and learn!

-Sam Manson-

I guess this note from Sam is suggesting that I have to read that book of pig Latin to learn anything about Sam. I guess I have to. Or, I could get Tucker to do it. Sounds good, wait, don't get too many people involved in this, Danny. You've got Sam into it already, well she also helped herself, but you helped.

I looked at the first page about the powers of the world. Owerspay goay hetay orldway! I am already having a horrible time reading this. I'll take a break. Hey it's another black book. This one has a title. Am'ssay iaryday, Sam's Diary. Interesting, I know that Sam would kill me if she found out but she's not here so, and I reading, and it's pig Latin. Wait, it's Pig Latin. Sam!

I shut her diary and went back to thinking and figuring how to save Sam. It could be easy or hard, or confusing but it has to happen. For you're convience, and mine. I will be writing everything the book says in plain English for those who aren't Caelie and Ethan. Caelie and Ethan are two of my friends who can speak very fast in Pig Latin, they write everything in Pig Latin and talk to each other in Pig Latin.

Powers of the World

By: Alice Kincaid

My name is Alice Kincaid; I wrote this chapter with my experience threw the Gothic, ghost, human worlds. This will show you the amazing things you'll find. Thank you for reading it.

The Gothic realm is under siege and the Goths are being kidnapped from their homes, carried away, and being killed by the millions. The ghosts, and the humans are our enemies. The ghosts' revoke us for our human traits, while that lets us live among the humans, so we are excepted by them. When in ghost form, we are rejected by the humans. Is there no place we can go now? It is very familiar to me like World War II. It was horrible.

The Ghosts, Human's and Goths once lived among each other in peace. Actually there was a time when there were no Goths at all. That was when there was peace. I guess the Goths caused the problem. Humans were living and Ghosts were dead and they were respected because for the humans, they would some day become ghost. The ghosts were once people so they respected them back, because they did as humans themselves.

Then a ghost wanted not to wear children that were dead, but alive. Had a half human, half ghost hybrid. It amazed anyone who saw it. It could be super powerful and ghostly like a ghost and when it wanted to live and breathe, it could be human. It was an amazing fact.

No one could ever explain why the child stayed always in human form unless it was scared but they think this was a form of safety behind the powers. They also couldn't explain why the human child had ghostly likes, like the color black, black hair, green eyes, and powers. Genetics say ghost powers are dominant of human so they child was dominantly ghostly. The name Goth was given to the child, and the generations of the hybrid. It was an acrostic arrangement, of Ghost of the Human. It was a ghost that supposedly 'inhabited' a human.

The ghosts were scared that this human would rule them because it not only could ban together the humans and relate to them but could fight off the ghost. The ghost despised the Goths and they killed them, shunned them, and destroyed them. The Goths went into hiding and this was only the beginning.

---

I closed the book and sighed. This was enough for me. I'm sure I couldn't take much more of this Alice girl saying how horrible it was to be a Goth. At least I don't live them. I wonder who this Alice girl is. Is she even alive now? I wonder.

I walked over to my computer and typed in Alice Kincaid, Goth. It came to a page called: Know Your Enemies and a few other. One of particular interest: Goth United. It was a site to know all the Goths who founded our country over the years. Interesting.

---

Alice Kincaid was the only hybrid ghost girl over 13 to live. Alice was 14 and they killed every Goth over the age of 13. Alice had a confusing blood line to track and was spared because her parents were both hybrids and she was a hybrid herself. Alice had 3 siblings; Her older brother Stephan, and younger brother and sister that are twins, Nick and Cassidy. Nick and Cassidy are alive, unlike her brother Stephan, who was killed in protecting Alice. Alice, Nick and Cassidy now live in the ghost zone with amazing ghost powers while no one in the ghost zone knows they are humans. Nick goes by a new name Mickel, Cassidy goes by Emerald and Alice by the name Katerialia.

Alice hasn't been seen by a human in years and hides in the ghost zone under the name Katerialia while her brother Nick is a Goth enthusiast; he seeks to take other ghosts, and Goths powers to add to his own. Emerald is a fortune teller and was formally known by the name Cassidy. Katerialia is known by the nick name Kate in the human realm.

For more information on Katerialia sightings by humans, visit http/ Kincaid Katerialia

---

I clicked the link and it was a prison for all ghost zone members and Goths around the world who've ever entered the human world. I had two names in mind to check.

/Goths/Danny Fenton Danny Phantom –and- Goths/Samantha Manson

It scared me what I saw on mine but Sam's was unknown. She was an unknown Goth of their sight, good.

-----

Danny Fenton is his real name. He is actually the first hybrid that technology has formed from a human. He has ultimate powers and lives on earths. He keeps the peace between worlds and returns all ghosts to their home, the ghost zone. Many ghosts fight him and they fail because of his extensive powers and knowledge of ghosts. His parents are ghost hunters and neither are Goths nor is his sister Jazz Fenton.

Danny Phantom is his ghost name as do many ghosts who travel into the human world for safety precautions. It's risky to do this but he does. He hangs out with his two human friends; Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley.

-----

There was very little on me because I was no threat to them and was marked as 'No Threat to Humanity'. I was not public enemy number one like I thought I was. But who was?

"Earchsay orfay clipseeay ueenqay," search for eclipse queen; okay. I huge page came up and as my fears, she is public enemy number one.

----

Eclipse Queen is her name and not yet can we acquaint her with any human. She drawn her powers from the eclipse and her friends. She doesn't live off them she powers them up. She has limitless energy. She is born from the pure orbs of her enemies and her own orb is a locket said to belong to Katerialia the first ever ghost hybrid, girl. She shall rescue all and she is a price worth billions of dollars in ghost and real world. She is the queen of the ghost zone and they will do anything to protect her. No one has ever seen her but her danger is so intense it scars even the strongest of enemies at mention of her name.

-----

Sam, poor Sam, what could I do? Queen of the Ghost Zone aren't you Sam. You're public enemy number one and worth billions in any world you go to. I have to save you. It's who I am. I'm coming.

"earfay otnay," fear not. Why would I fear, it's not like she's in danger. 'hesay siay," she is, no, no, she can't. 'utbay siay," but she is, no, stop, help me instead of upsetting me.

"Who are you, howay reaay ouyay!" I screamed and a girl came out of the wall.

"You're not very bright are you? You repeat whatever I say in Pig Latin again in English except in you're mind. I'm Kate, Alice, and Katerialia. You know me very well from what I've written, huh?" I nodded and looked at the picture, and matched it with the Kate I knew who got Sam stuck in the other realm.

"I guess not, are you sure Sam's not okay? I'd really like her to be okay." Kate sighed and sat down on the ground and pouted. Just like Sam.

"I'm sure, remember I go into the ghost zone back and forth, much like you. There are millions of ghost portals you know. Goths have the power to make them anywhere they want. Sam didn't make my door into a portal though, Emerald did. You know…

"Your sister Cassidy, it was on your profile. So how old are you now Alice, Kate, Katerialia?" She laughed and stood up, and laughed.

"Don't be fooled by my girl like image, I'm a ghost hybrid, we can't die, we're half dead already. I'm like 207, pretty young for a ghost I guess. I keep this because that's when I first came into the ghost zone. You can only age in the Human world. I barely ever come here so I'm technically still 15 or something. That profile isn't true, you know." I shook my head.

"It sounded about right. I mean Sam was treated and called the queen so I guess it's right." Kate laughed.

"No mine isn't right; Nick wants to kill all humans and ghost but Sam goes first. She is what holds everyone together in harmony. If not for her, there would be no more Goths. She is related to me, she is part of me. She began the second generation of ghosts again. They're all gone. No more. They're all dead. Sam and you are the last and only. That's why…

"They don't care for me because she's the last as the birth records of Goths go. She's the last so they want more children that are Goths from her." I was worried about Sam's health will all this ghost stuff and child bearing.

"Only one problem with their plan; actually a lot is wrong with their plan. One, Sam's technically not a Goth, she's a Goth renormalized. She's all human with Goth characteristics and has the orbs in her blood, no genetic Goth in her, not like you. She can pass on the orbs only to another Goth."

"So no matter what she's the last Goth, right." Kate sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Yep, last Goth alive. She is the queen and they'll hold her in the ghost zone forever now that they have her. They don't want her to grow old and die in the human world because she doesn't have ghost genetics which means, no always living after her death. Good-bye Sam." I wanted to cry, or scream or something.

"I feel really bad for Sam, don't you?" Kate laughed.

"Of course, but you must not take her back. You must never see her again."

"What? I need to have Sam in my life. I…I well…she's my friend. They can't take her." I screamed and was about to turn ghost.

"Danny, she's safe in the ghost zone. Nick and Izac need her dead to kill the last Goth. She needs to be gone for them to make only humans and ghosts. It's the end for that." I needed to do something.

"But, but, I need her here. With me, I just… I just do. Sam!" Kate left me to sort out myself.

--------------------------------

So how did you like it? It's super long compared to the other chapters. I can only give you a chapter a week for this next weekend, maybe I'll catch up soon but I'm trying. I'm actually trying very hard. I'm busy with marching band, finals, final projects, my missing/stolen camera, and so much more. The weekends I'm on break at Geauga Lake and Cedar Point so don't expect a chapter then. Sorry. Aniecä


	6. Going Too Far

---------------------

I'm very sorry that it's been almost what, 10 days since I gave you a chapter. I'm sorry and where it counts you have the right to be angry with me. I know very few of you are reading this so I'm not going to waste my time on much but. Our family now has 5 computers and 4 household members so I can update from 3 of the computers, and I get my own personal computer to use 24-7-365 except when I don't want to. It's not set in stone yet but it's good because they're all in my living room. I'll send those who want to see my new computers a photo. Well back to the story, it's late yeah, just read it.

--------------

Chapter 6: Going Too Far

Ghost Zone, somewhere "Great, why do you guys need my anyway?" I yelled, wanting to be out of the horid place where I was captured and back with Danny.

"Why, it's nice then the palace you lived in there? I think you should enjoy yourself. You'll be here a very long while Goth Girl." I said sighing, looking at the huge house.

"Will you at least explain why you need me here, please?" I said, trying to get information out of them. "Come on, if I'm going to be a prisoner, I'd at least like to know why I'm a prisoner."

They laughed. "You are no prisoner Goth Girl. You may leave if that is what you want, but only if you listen and think about your options." I sighed, and nodded.

"Okay, I promise to think about what I am about to do. I'm pretty sure you guys have a good reason for kidnapping me. I'd just like to what that reason is." Stalker nodded.

"And since you asked politely we shall tell you. We have taken you because you are the last remaining Goth girl of will and testament. You are made up of only the purest of ghost powers and genetic orbs. You are our queen, Goth girl." A fell back laughing.

"I didn't think ghosts were able to be funny, but you guys sure are. I, your queen, Danny would have my head for this one, if it was true." I kept laughing.

"Ghosts can joke, but we can't, and don't, and are not. You are our Queen, Samantha Manson. You are the only one who controls the entity of a Goth ghost girl. You have the powers that are made of pure ghost orbs, you are, our queen." I could feel my eyes beginning to bulge out.

"I am, but how, why now, how did this happen?" Stalker laughed as I wondered how I could become the queen, I thought of how this could have had.

"It was signified by your birth many years ago with the passing on of your grandfather Izac. He was the one who was suppose to lead us in this battle but after rebuking the ghosts we decided to let you become our leader." I sighed, it had nothing to do with my genetic type or my meeting with Danny.

"The Goth Girl misses her mate; shall we fetch him for you, ow great queen?"

"Mate, define that in your terms, for me? It think I should be defending myself from that statement." I sighed, and looked at the servant who wanted to bring Danny to me.

"You're mate, the one ghost child whose DNA has mutated into ghost DNA so that he may reproduce with you. Mate, is the one in whom you mate with to reproduce."

"Ew, ew, ew, Danny and I , ew. Us reproduce and mate; as you say it, yuck. I'm so not ready for that for a while, a long while. Just go get Danny so I can talk with my friend." They servant mumbled something under his breath like, 'friend, mate, same idea'.

Within the same hour the servant came back while I was asleep and threw a knocked out Danny at me. "Here is thy friend, Queen." I screamed when I woke up and Danny was on top of me. All my servants rushed in to see why I was screaming.

"When I asked for Danny to be here, next to me; I didn't mean literally. Look, he's really here next to me." I pointed to Danny and he began to stir.

"Where am I?" Danny said wiping his eyes, trying to focus in the group of people watching me and Danny. "What's going on?" He looked at Sam and realized that he was in a bed with Sam, while she's in her pajamas. "Is there something that you'd like to tell me Sam?"

"You are all excused from my presence." All the servants left, and Sam looked at Danny. "You see Danny, I was sort of feeling lonely and this crazy servant dude decided to go get you so I could have company. He decided he wouldn't wait to hand you over to me so he decided to throw your unconscious body on top of mine, in the middle of the night. I'm sorry about that. They all came because you scared me." Danny nodded a little alerted by this story.

"So anything else you'd like me to know, like where we are." I sighed, it wasn't a happy thing to tell him.

"I don't exactly know where we are, just that it's the palace of the queen of the ghost zone; by the way, that would be me. Don't ask me how but I am, threw my grandfather, who wants to kill me."

"I kind of knew that, so. We are free to leave." I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Neither ghost powers nor human abilities have any effect on this place because the Queen of the ghost zone has always been a Goth, or a halfa so they created a place to hold the queen no matter what form she's in." I smiled, trying not to upset Danny with the bad news.

"So this is what it's like to be trapped with no way out. For the last 2 years, I've never known this feeling. I always used my ghost powers to get me out, but this time, it's useless." Danny sat on the ground and looked sad.

I felt bad for bringing Danny into this. "You can leave if you want Danny. I can tell them to return you. I don't mind being left by myself, I really don't. It's the story of my life. Go, be free. I can't."

"No Sam, I wanted to be with you so I can stop wondering what all these books say, now I know. You have to help me realize how to save you." I smacked Danny.

"I have to stay Danny, if I go then Izac and Nick are out to kill me; the last remaining Goth Girl. If they kill me, no more ghost line."

"What do you mean by that Sam? No more ghost line." I pulled open the drawing I had drawn to explain this to myself.

"Ghost are infertile, or as they say, can't reproduce. No time passes so the age you dye is your eternal age, and all your family too. The Goths became the way to pass on the ghost trait and enable dead humans to become ghosts. No Goths, no ghosts, no chance at happiness. If I go, so do all ghosts." Danny was shocked by this. "Also, if I die, all ghosts die. That means…"

"Half of me goes with you, when you die." Danny said it so cold heartedly that it made me feel as though I had to be for everything I use to be against. "Half of me is going to die no matter what, right?"

"No, I've decided that as much as my individuality means to me. A whole race of beings counts on my choice to act my age when I grow up and be normal. It stinks no know that a race of beings lies on my willingness to give up myself, and everything I stand for. But, it's worth it." Danny looked at me. He didn't understand completely how I felt; he knew what my individuality was what made me, me. To give it up was to lose myself.

"It's tough isn't it? To force yourself to be something your not just for another. It's kind of stinks. That's why they say don't ever change for someone else; because you'll regret it huh?" Danny was trying to understand, he was but wasn't very good at it.

"That's different, the people didn't have to, they chose to. I have to choice. I am the people; I make the transfer of people from people to ghosts. They need me, I guess I'll go there grow up, and leave my children there to grow up and every few years have more and come back. It's not going to be fun but it's now what I live for, right? The Queen Bee."

Danny's Viewpoint

I looked into Sam's miserable eyes. She was giving up her very entity and for what? For the ghost zone; the ghosts who had bothered us our entire lives. It seems like just bad Karma. "Sam, I'll stay here with you, forever, and ever, and ever. You can't be the only Goth like person here forever. You'll need a break; and I'll be there to make sure you're alright."

"Be alright? I don't think that's possible. I'm going to have to grow up and become everything I didn't want to be. Does that seem alright to you?" I looked at Sam and then I kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She said in a daze.

"Because, you are representing those who were your enemies, you're going to be bearing children every few years for the rest of your life, and you still are a rebel. You're going to be the best Queen ever Sam. I'm just glad I'm going to be your humble servant."

"Forget that, you're going to be King Bee. You're right, I don't know these people who are my enemies. You're helping me Danny. I don't know what to do and you're helping me. Plus, I only have until the solar eclipse is over to tell you this. And I decide that now's as great a time as ever." I looked at her wondering yet knowing what she was about to say and I wouldn't let her say it, I would say it first because it's how it's done.

"I'll say it first because I know for a fact that why you may be an individual; you still prefer some things old fashioned. Sam, I love you." I had to say and now that I had said it. I felt a burden come off of me.

"Danny, I love you too." She smiled feeling that all was right with everything. "I really do and for so long a time I've tried to say it but with everyone else in my way, there was no good way to do it." I laughed.

"I've tried to say it too, so many times. It's just that well I didn't think you did so I tried to keep my mind off of you with other girls. I know it was stupid and immature but that's my personality." I needed something to give me a chance to kiss the one I loved and this time it was like a thing that brought me back together with myself, it was not a fake out make out.

"Will you just kiss me already Danny?"

"What ever you say, Queen Sam." Sam and I broke out into a kiss. It was wonderful and amazing and brought together everything we felt and I could feel that the things that would come to be would be no different that admitting it. It'd take courage but we'd be glad we did.

"You know what Danny? I think that because of the events of these last few minutes; I'm be more than glad to spend a long eternity with you." I nodded and sighed, it was too good to ever end but somewhere I knew it wouldn't. I had an eternity but we still had a lot of battles to fight.

"You know that you'll have to grow up and get married first, right?" Sam was caught off guard by my sudden train of thoughts.

"First before what Danny?" It seems she really doesn't know.

"If your going to repopulate the world with Goths, you're going to have grow up and to do that I'm going to have to protect you for a while."

She nodded. "I'm going to need a husband who completely understands that I can only be with him while I'm pregnant and only on earth during that time too."

"Not nessisarily, what if he came with you to the ghost zone?" She laughed.

"Danny, you know that is not allowed. A human, in the ghost zone, what are you thinking, have you gone crazy?" I said, we both acting very fakely.

"No, I'm thinking that in a few years after we both grow up. I'd like to marry you Miss. Samantha Manson; Queen of the Ghost Zone." Sam blushed and I looked at her. "So what do you think of my proposal?"

Sam's Viewpoint

"I think I love it Danny, just like you." I hugged Danny and we had more dilemmas to come but the next one wasn't the easiest.

After a while of talking the servants took Danny away to his own room since he would be staying with me for years to come I found it fitting that he should have a good place to sleep at night. Hopefully in nights to come his good sleep would be found in his own bed, asleep not unconscious and not on me.

I picked up a piece of paper that was given to me to write notes on and I went over to the desk and decided to write a bit of poetry in Pig Latin. This way if Danny wanted to read it, he would have to struggle through it.

This poem is **very essential** to read and understand what she feels,** _DO NOT SKIP_ _THIS!_ **It is going to be hard but if you can't get this **the easier version at the bottom, **but it's **important** to learn and know.

No Copyrights or anything, this is a poem I wrote, feel free to use it as a homework assignment. Just Kidding, you could but I wouldn't recommend it.

hosencayromfayirthbayotayebayheirtayueenqay

ightymaysiayhetayneoayhowaygreesayotaytiayndayearsfaytiay

Evernayorgetfayhetaynesoayouyaovedlayndayeepkayhemtaylosercayhantaylosecay

ulingrayakestayisdomwaysaayoesdayhetayimplestsayhingstayikelayovelay

martsaysiayheetayhowayearsfayhemselvestayhenwayouyayreayniaylacepayfoayowerpay

Attlesbayreayonwayhroughtayovelayndayeterminationdayomethingsayothbayavehay

"It's very nice sweetheart. If you are ashamed of what you are to be, than why not reject it?" A girl came from out of the wall, she sat down on my bed and calmly looked at me.

"I can't reject it, I don't want to reject my heritage. I just don't want to be a slave here for ever." She laughed.

"Are you not Queen? Queens command, not ask, you must tell them what you want and how it will be. You are their queen and if they want to live, they will not bother you, and let you live on, or they will all die."

"That's smart, do I have the courage to pull it off. Do they really fear me enough to believe my threat? Do they really respect me, or am I just someone who will save their race?" The girl laughed again.

"If you have one thing against them, than that is enough. And you do, if you die, or kill yourself, they die. Command the respect, and they will fall in line. They may not believe you but are they truly willing to risk it?"

"You're smart, whoever you are. But why are you helping me? Couldn't Danny carry on the genetic code too? I mean he's a Goth too, not heredity but his is a Goth."

"It is carried but if you drew up a Punnett square, the chance that they'd have ghost powers is about 50, not even. It's a gene that is not transferable without that category added to the genetic strand, his exists on top, not added too. He couldn't; only you." I sighed, I guess it all made sense.

"So what would the chance that my children would be ghosts?" I was wondering because Danny's and My genetic code is very familiar but not exact.

"It would be another 50 chance that your children are ghosts. That is why fate ruled in your lives. It was fate who brought you two together, your own feelings brought the love but it was destiny that the two remaining Goths would fall in love. The ghost zone also knew that was from the beginning. The chance from you and Danny would be 75, sadly, still pretty low but out of every 4, 3 ghost children, it makes a difference."

"Wait a second, we could only have two children, because one would be normal, and the other a full ghost, or born dead. That's like horribly sad for us." I sad down on my bed next to the girl.

"True, and yet don't be sad, that is why neither of your parents are ghosts while your grandpa was. The ghost trait is always active. It shows up in every child from you. You can only give the ghost gene so…

"All the kids are ghosts, but wouldn't that make half of them full ghosts." She shook her head.

"My dear, Danny is not a Goth, can't hand off the ghost trait, not all of it at least. All your children are Goths like you my dear. It was meant to be, how life goes. That's why ghosts can't reproduce, born of death, more death. Goths bring on ghosts."

"I only have one more question for you. Why haven't there been more Goths throught history, why was Danny's appearance so rare?"

"One family of Goths have only ever existed mine, which is also yours. It never tells about my older brother in history, Lawny. He had a child but his child was Izac who rebuked his powers and that was the last in centuries to have a Goth, until you. Your mother has never used her powers because it was unknown to her, they no longer can awaken, but fate made you save us."

"I'm ready know, I'm glad I took Genetics or I wouldn't have understood a word you said. So I was pretty much born to start up the Gothic people again to save the ghosts. It sounds like a pretty crazy existence." She nodded.

"What's funny is, I am still a Goth, one that never died, my siblings from centuries ago could return and do the bidding of spreading it but the genetics are weak on us because of the many years, our bodies can't hold their own in the human world very long. They are very old and brittle with a young appearance. That's why you couldn't find me after school, I Katelyn had to return every night to hold my existence to not die."

"I guess that's a pretty sucky existence too. Mine is a lot better compared to yours. I'm going to show them who is their queen and be myself just have a family, and be happy." She smiled.

"I wish someone would have told me that instead of going on as a Goth ghost for centuries, many generations separate us. I would be your great great great, and on, Aunt. I'm Kate and I am going to give up being a ghost soon to live normally and grow up, have a family. I think love is what brings on the good future, I fear you. I will go on, to be like you Sam." I smiled as she disappeared. I had things to do and Danny would need to know how fate likes me and him. I would have to explain to him the genetic part, he stinks at Genetics and such. It's just him.

Poem by Sam- by me- not copyright, I just wrote it. **Review Please.**

Chosen from birth to be their queen

Mighty is the one who agrees to it, and fears it

Never forget the ones you loved, and keep them closer than close

Ruling takes wisdom as does the simplest things like love

Smart is thee who fears themselves when you are in place of power

Battles are won through love and determination, something both have

If you enjoyed this little story, I recommend **you review** it because I quite enjoyed my little break from it without annoying people bugging me with no reviews.

This is a little A.S.A.P review notice from Aniecä!


	7. Demanding What You Want

-----------

**_Two Chapters in one day is crazy, what am I thinking? Oh well, time to write._**

_**-Aniecä**_

--------------

Chapter 7: Demanding What You Want

After a little chat with Danny; I decided it was finally time to stand up to the ghosts of the ghost zone and use my power for some well needed rules, and some well needed respect for me. If I could pull this off, I would be respected, happy, and home.

Conference "Okay, so what did you call us down for all mighty Queen Sam? We all do have deaths to die. ha, ha, funny huh? Lives to live, deaths to die. Whatever." I sighed, demand respect Sam, you can do it.

"This is very important because it is a matter of zone wide security. We are going to initiate a treaty. Danny is protector of the human world and Walker is protector of the ghost zone; we are going to make sure both worlds are going to be okay." I said demanding, and strongly saying what I wanted.

"Okay Queen, but why does this need us to be here? You just need Walker, and Danny. Why do you need us?" I really didn't know, I just did.

"Because Sam needs people to advise Walker on the treaty. She wants to make sure all the ghost zone members have their opinion, right Sam?" I nodded.

"How many of you like to be sucked into the Fenton Thermos?" I looked and no one raised their hands or acknowledged that they liked it. "I see, so if we could create a way to keep all ghosts out of the human world, and humans out of the ghost zone, wouldn't we all be happy?"

"I guess Queen, but it seems unfair because humans aren't a bother to us. If we give them that, what do we get?"

"You don't have to get stuffed into a thermos every day. I'm tired of defending the humans from you ghosts. Now since I have to keep Sam company, I can't stop you. You have a few choices. If you don't pass this, the person I put in charge of the protection will not return you to the ghost zone, you'll have to stay in the thermos for good. Got it!" Danny said getting worked up.

"What do you say about his threat Queen? I mean he is threatening your people." I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. No one said it would but I'd like it to be.

"Let me first remind you that for many centuries ghosts and humans have accepted each other. Second, Danny is part ghost. Three, you both are my people such I'm impartial. I say that's a good-idea. I am going to pass a law that states that if you decided to leave the sanctity of my rule in the ghost zone you are under human rules. I will only protect my subjects in my area of rule, which is the ghost zone." There faces shot up.

"If I recall correctly your people from a territory are protected no matter what territory they are in, correct?" Walker said.

"Yes, but if they go into a forbidden zone then they are risking their own lives, and the country has already done all it can to protect the citizen. So you break the rules by leaving, and captured, it was your risk, and your fault. Got it?" I said trying to be fair and right, which I was.

"I guess the Goth girl is right. She tried to protect us by telling us not to go there and if we disobey than she has no need for rule breaking citizens. I say we pass it. But what of Goths?" I thought about this.

"Goths must stay in ghost form while in the ghost zone and are sustained to all the rules, except for in the case of in the castle because we can't hold ghost form here. How does that sound. Goths can't use ghosts powers in the human world either, understand, fair?" They all nodded, except for Danny.

"What, that is so unfair Sam. I mean we can't be in ghost form there, we'll lose or powers." I put up my hand for him to stop so I could think.

"Restriction of Powers Form, a Goth can only use their powers under the below listed conditions. In case of Danger, power up standings, taking in a ghost, protecting someone; got it, fair?"

"It's very fair Queen Sam; you have given every possible chance of need of powers while still limiting it. I say that we write these 2 laws on paper now and then announce them." I nodded, Walker was actually working fairly with me. They were respecting me, how did Kate know.

"I, Goth Sam Manson hereby declare that no ghost may leave the ghost zone. If they do leave they are to be captured and jailed by the humans. No form of service will be made to help the said captured ghost. A ghost leaving the sanctity of the ghost zone is no longer under the rule of me, Queen Sam. This is now amendment 1640 of the Ghostic Law." I wrote and then signed the first law.

"I, Goth Sam Manson hereby declare that no Goth may use their human powers in the ghost zone unless in the Queen's Castle. If a Goth is in the human world that said ghost may only use their powers in the actions of being in danger, power up standings, taking in a ghost and protecting themselves, and others. This is now amendment 1641 of the Ghostic Law." I smiled as I signed my second law.

"Why don't every take a break so I can talk to Sam. It's lunch and I'm hungry as I'm sure you are." They nodded, Sam looked a bit upset with her feet. I escorted her out of the meeting room. "What's up Sam?"

"They're going, they're going, and soon will be gone. Just because they aren't appeared, doesn't mean they aren't there." I fainted and that's all I remember.

Danny's Viewpoint

"I really hope she's okay. She was going on about they're going, and well be gone soon. She didn't say who was going, and how they'd be gone. It's something that you see but it can still be there. Then she fainted, it was suprising." Danny said looking into the ghost hospital room at the seemingly lifeless Sam.

"I don't think she's going to be okay Danny. She doesn't look good. I think her body is rejecting itself. It's easily happens when Goths enter the ghost zone for extended periods of time. All at once isn't good for her body. I'd be careful if I was you. Take her back, reject the other's opinions; they'll agree I promise."

"Kate, where are you? I was actually talking to myself but if you know why didn't you do something about it." She laughed and appeared in front of her. "How do your powers still work in here?"

"Yours do too stupid. They are just weaker than normal. It takes more concentration. You can use them within the confines of the place; you just can leave the place without taking down the barrier. The barrier is not penetrable by means of human or ghost powers."

"Then how did you get in here?"

"The front door, I am related to Sam, I just asked to see her and they let me in. It's carefully guarded but it's easy to get in."

"So, do you know how to help us get out, or not?" She nodded.

"Go pick up Sam's body, but first go ghost. Travel is easier on your ghost form, than your human form." I did as I was told because Kate or Alice was related to Sam and she knew everything about ghosts.

"How can you stay so long if you are a Goth too?"

"I told you that, duh. You can't stay for an extended period on your first time; little by little you can stay longer. They don't understand Goths at all, that's why Goths were tormented when I was this age centuries ago. I'm going back to the human world because they are becoming more open to Goths now, I came here for safety from humans, now the human realm is safe. Sam won't be fine if you don't hurry." I picked up Sam's light and slowly dying body.

"Thanks Alice, I'm sure if there were more Goths everywhere like you and Sam neither realms would have reason to fear you."

"Now Danny, I have nothing against you complimenting me but you might not want to. One, I'm much older than you. Two, you have a girlfriend. Three, I'm only doing this to protect my great, great, great, great Niece." Danny laughed.

"Sorry about that, it's just that…I'm going to shut up now." Alice nodded. "How does your plan go?"

"Like this; Stalker, Walker, and Jerome let Danny, Sam and I out right now. Sam's rejecting her ghost self here. We have to take her back to her home. She'll be back in 2 weeks, so she can heal first." The hidden door appeared and opened. A rope net fell on top of Alice and she was dragged backwards.

"Alice, are you okay? What do I do?" I said confused holding a fairly light Sam in my arms.

"Danny listen up, take Sam and take care of her. I'm an offering to make sure you come back in 2 weeks as of tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm a trade of for you going. Hurry, save her. Don't worry about me, go." I nodded and flew out the door and carried Sam out of the Fenton Portal and landed hard on the cement floor in my basement.

"Sam, you'll be okay. Come on, we have to go back to your parents house? I wonder how worried they are for you? I wonder why I'm talking to you while you're unconscious." I had no clue as to why I was talking to her lifeless body.

I zoomed up out of my basement into the sky and it was totally red and green. There were no people in sight and I rushed into Sam's room and inside her house were no signs of people. We weren't even gone for a day, I forgot. Today is the day of the Solar Eclipse.

"How very right you are Mr. Phantom. I can read your mind faster than you can think, which is quite slow might I add. Just hand of the last remaining Goth Girl, my niece, Miss. Manson." I looked at Sam's lifeless body and realized who these people were.

"Sorry Nick but your sister made me promise to protect Sam; and I intend to keep that promise. Sam is the Queen of the ghost zone and unconscious couldn't you be such a man as to steal her while she's awake?" I said complaining about how hard life would be with Sam being the Queen.

"I have made my decision. No, it's much easier to take her without a fight. But, since you're here there is and little harder way; I fight you, then take the girl." Sam if you can mind read, please wake up.

The lights flickered and Sam was gone. "Where's the girl, Phantom? I need her to be dead, it's her destiny."

"No, her destiny is to be alive. She has a full life a head of her, it all has just began and I'll make sure you don't mess it up by killing her. What do you have against Sam anyway?"

"No her, her race." I looked at him, and sighed. "What? I hate Goths." He screamed and looked around the room for Sam's body. Honestly I had no clue as to where Sam was but if he knew that he'd live to find her. I could stall for a while.

"Then do Sam and I a favor and kill yourself. You are a Goth." He laughed, and I wondered what he was thinking. He could read my mind, but I couldn't read his.

"I took away my human half. It was frail and no use to me. It slowed down my transfer process from realm to realm. It was weak and couldn't stand the pressure of my ghost half being the more dominant half." Something hit Nick and he went flying through the window.

I could hear someone gasping for air heavily, I turned around and saw Sam. She didn't look better, she looked worst but she was awake, and she was sneezing. "How long have you been up, and awake?"

"Since the power went out, I felt better and calm and I gained as much energy from around me that it short circuited the lights and I teleported myself invisible to behind the wall to wait of a perfect chance to strike." She kept sneezing after she paused.

"How did you summon that much power for the attack without returning to your human form? I mean that is the strongest attack I've ever seen." She smiled and sat on her bed and transferred back.

"The answer is I was just sustaining the power I borrowed. I was going to callapse and transfer back if I waited any longer. My existence is also more stable and solid than yours and any other Goths because it's a solid orb genetic existence." I nodded, someday I might understand but today would not be that day.

"He'll be back you know. He wants to kill you and all Goths." She nodded and fell back asleep. "Sam, Sam? O, well," I sighed. I laid down on the floor next to Sam's computer across the room from Sam and fell asleep.

I woke up 40 minutes later to a scream. It was Sam's for sure. "Get off of me Nick!" A blast of energy flew threw the air in a straight vertical line and hit every part of his body at the same time, slamming him threw the wall.

"Sam, why aren't you in ghost form?" I said then changing into ghost form.

"You think I would if I could, but I can't so you'll have to deal with this, so just Help!" Another vertical blast hit him, it wasn't strong at all it was just a force holding him to the wall, like a net. "I can't hold him off long."

"Oh yeah," I looked around, no Fenton Thermos, great! "This will have to do." I gave him a energy ball knocking him off of Sam, out the window. She collapsed on the ground.

"That was an exciting wake up call, huh?" I looked at her as she just. "Stop being so negative Danny, that's my thing."

"Fine, if we're lucky next time he'll actually take you without waking me up." Sam glared at me. "It was just being positive, like you asked Sam." She rolled her eyes.

"I fell a lot better than I did back there in the castle. I guess not being around dead things all the time really does do wonders on your feelings." I laughed.

"You only have two weeks to be free of the place then you have to go back. Alice is the trade in for you. She'll be tortured if we stay any longer than that, go it?"

She sighed heavily. "Fine, but I wish it was longer. Ghosts are too full of complaints. It's always, what if, what about, that's not fair, and such. Can't the just agree to whatever I say?" Sam once again sighed.

"Sam, hate to break up you're little session of complaints yourself but you asked them all to be there. You asked for there opinions and opinions are complaints as well as comments, and compliments."

"Yah, but Kate said that they'd respect me and agree to anything I said. I trusted her. I was very disappointed in Kate's lies." I glared at her. "What, so she did something nice for me? She still lied to me."

"You must demand respect to get it. If you want them to agree with it you have to say phrases like; 'that's how it is', 'got it', and my favorite 'that's it'. The phrases tell them that you are finished, they can't add anything and they have to deal with it. They are commands and yet they are polite, see Sam."

"I guess, let me try. Danny has to live in the Fenton Thermos to see how it is, got it good."

"What?" Sam evilly glared at me. "Okay, that will really influence them."

"No, I'm serious. I'm sentencing you to spend 3 hours in the Fenton Thermos, now, go." I sighed, and sucked myself into the thermos. "I really was kidding Danny." I set it to release.

"Well you sure tricked me, you're good at being bossy." Sam's jaw dropped, and then she glared at me. "Change of Subject, who's going, and where are they gone to?"

"You mean the stuff I was mumbling before I passed out?" I nodded. "There are many more Goths than we know. Alice's family wasn't the first Goth family. There are millions of people but most are not showing there powers. Nick and Izac have a DNA tracker, it can find ghost DNA from miles away."

"Are you serious? This is horrible Sam, and it's kind of good too."

"What? How could this be good, Goths are being eliminated one by one and some by the dozens and you find this kind of good. I'm surprised by your lack of compassion, Danny Fenton."

"No, it's good that there are other Goths. It means that you aren't the only one who can rule, you don't have to grow up fast and bear children just to populate the world." Sam stood up and walked over to me and smacked me across the face.

"Danny, if you weren't listening, they are defenseless, powerless Goths. They have no clue they are Goths, they have no clue of their powers, or why their families are being killed off. The amount of their DNA that is ghost is very small, not even enough to establish a sense of powers like yours. They are defenseless, useless and by ever generation they get less. They know nothing of the ghost zone. That's why they need me, and you."

"Me? Why would they need me? I'm just a genetically enhanced Goth, not normally born." She sighed.

"You've never paid attention to me have you?" I shook my head. "You are still half a ghost, they need me to have a husband who is normal but accepted into the ghost zone, and part ghost, you. Fate decided it a long time ago; fourteen years to be exact."

"I guess you're right, I'm sure that you'll find a way to right all the wrongs that ghosts have done to human kind, and what not. I'm just glad you're happy."

"I'm not happy, I just think that we should go watch some good tv. I need sometime to relax and cool down, plus, they don't have TV there. Even if they did, it wouldn't work." I sighed, I sat down and turned on the TV so that I could spend sometime with Miss. Crazy Queen.

-------

I am entering a club that appreciates Anime at my nearby library. I was suggested the shows Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, and Zach Bell. I'm really getting into Full Metal Alchemist and Zack Bell but not Naruto as much. When I watch more episodes, I'll tell you how I feel. I recommend Full Metal Alchemist to those who are 14 years of age and up, I'm thirteen but hey, only for another 3 months, plus it's not that bad, no worst than any of the movies I watch, they're all pg.13. Aniecä


	8. Operation: Solar Eclipse

Chapter 8: Operation: Solar Eclipse

Sam's Viewpoint

I awoke with thoughts of horrible events of the future. They were far fetched but were bound to happen because the first in a line of events has begun, the solar eclipse.

"Danny, where are you?" I asked searching the room for Danny.

"I'm right here Sam, so what's wrong? You seem a bit, out of wack today. Did you learn anything about the events of the solar eclipse." I shook my head.

"Two hours and counting down to the time when it all begins, Danny; your only hope is well, to kill me."

"What, are you crazy?"

"No Danny, I'm not. We only have a few choices and feel free to criticize them even though it's your only choice.

I die, killing all ghosts and protecting earth.

I stay in safe realm, you fight every ghost anywhere.

We both stay and fight every ghost.

We leave the earth to perish.

It's completely your choice Danny."

"If I've learned one thing this year is that no one dies on Danny Fenton, or Phantom's watch. I'm especially not going to kill my friend. I don't think I could, not even for the good of Earth."

"Why would that be Danny? Because you won't kill your best friend?"

"You know perfectly well why, so think of something." I honestly couldn't think of a way to do this without having too much work to do.

"Okay, first let's write down everything that is absolute, then everything that has versatility and then decide anyway we can save the world." Danny nodded and looked at me writing down stuff.

"So all ghosts have to attack the human realm, and humans and Goths have to protect the realm but which is stronger?"

"Danny, duh, we won't know until we know how many humans have access to their Goth powers and such. What we could do is stall the ghosts many different ways. We could put a Fenton Thermos direct link from the Fenton Portal, so many of the ghosts will be sucked in there, and we can put a direct like from the portal to the shield so they can't cross easily. Without the portal they can't get through."

"Smart Sam, but how long is it until they break through the shield and the thermos is full?"

"I said stall not stop Danny, either way, you and I are ultimately putting ourselves on the line." Danny laughed and I looked at him.

"Big deal Sam, I do it everyday. What's different from today and yesterday?" I sighed.

"A lot Danny, let's go over it. Every ghost in the ghost zone is forced to leave and walk into the human realm, they have to fight any Goth or human in their way, it's completely black and your powers are doubled as well as any ghost."

"You forgot something that is good, like you are here to protect the earth, and you are the peace offering to the ghosts."

"Wait, Danny, you're a genius. There is a say bad morals, corrupt good morals. The good moral for ghost is destroying earth, the bad moral is with that they destroy their leader. Which is more important to them?"

"Isn't that a big chance Sam, I mean, if you're wrong, then good-bye Sam." Danny said worrying about me and my chance of survival.

"Don't worry about me Danny, I'm still half ghost so if I die, I'll come back and haunt you."

"Me, why me?"

"I don't know, I just find it very interesting that is what I'll feel like doing when I die. It's kind of strange but whatever."

"I don't want to lose you Sam."

"If I'm right, you won't have to." Danny gulped and I kissed Danny for a long time. "Don't worry so much."

"Hey, that's my saying."

"It works just as well for me." I screamed at him as I flew away to pick up a few books from my house.

"What did you pick up Sam?"

"A book on Frederiak Showinghouser; it's a book on the power of Goths. Freak Show is a Goth so he understood the delicate measures of ghosts, very well. It says here that he invented a machine that can actually such ghosts of their ghost powers, while still ghosts, they have no powers for 2 hours and 30 minutes. How long does a Solar Eclipse last Danny?"

"Danny, you are a soon to be astronaut; you should know this." Danny just looked at me.

I went on my computer and looked it up. "They said approximately 3 hours and 12 minutes so we need to protect it for about 45 minutes approximately."

"So we alter the shield to allow ghosts but add the machine's chemical into their structures then we trap a lot of them in the ghost thermos."

"Smart, I can also create a weapon that paralyzes them for 3 hours, that's the most I can do for you Danny. Technology without Tucker doesn't go very far. I'm sorry but with me helping this much, we'll be fine."

"Sam, thank you so much. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead and so would the earth."

"Get up Danny; you give me too much credit. If it wasn't for Freak Show you'd have another 2 and half hours to deal with them. I just paralyzed them, they can't move but don't think they can't still hurt you."

"How could they, they can't move?"

"When any enemy of yours ties you up in a net, or ties you down, you have ecto-blasts and stuff like that, which doesn't involve much moving. They can fight it but can't move very much."

"It's fine Sam, you've done enough. You should rest, you look really tired."

"I'm really not Danny, I should get more rest but I think 10 hours of sleep is all I'll be able to get for a long time." Danny shrugged and looked around.

I spent all of 20 minutes understanding the blue prints to the powerless ray that was designed by Freak Show. I built in 1 hour very fast and hoped it would work, not that we had a ghost to test on. Sure, I could try on Danny but it wouldn't be very smart because he has 45 minutes of fighting still ahead of him.

"So are you sure that it'll work Sam?"

"No, I don't. We just have to trust it. We can always use our back up plans to hold them off. I'm sure some of your parents gadgets work, right?"

"I defiantly wouldn't be sure of that. My parents are in an underground volt, so Danny Fenton can't get under there, but Danny Phantom can."

"Danny, are you sure this is safe, for you. I mean it's an underground volt, that's full of ghost weapons. If you turn back then, well boom. You can't change back during the time of the eclipse or good-bye Danny."

"Then I just go down there now and make a little agreement with my parents; to see if they'll save their poor son Danny. Sam, take a picture of me lying motionless for a second, that way they'll be convinced."

"Whatever Danny, if you think this is the best way, and smartest. Wait, genius Danny. We need every ghost catcher alive, here. They can help us, I'm sure some of their devices work too. The men in white, and Scooby-Doo Detection Agency, and your parents and anyone else you can think of."

"Those guys couldn't catch a ghost if it was standing right in front of them."

"So, they could catch a ghost if it was in a trance and bent on destroying the earth. These ghosts won't be worried about defending themselves, just attacking. Leaving their defenses wide open." Danny smiled and laughed.

"True, but when did you become so knowledgeable about ghost catching?"

"Since I've been hanging around a ghost for about a year and it just happens he gets captured a lot. Also, TV shows aren't always unreliable about things. It's a basic hunting thing." Danny sighed and he turned ghost and was about to fly off.

"How about I do it, Danny?" Danny looked at me like I'm crazy. "Sam Phantom has to do her part too you know. Plus, I'm going to introduce myself in a much more formal way." Danny sighed.

"Whatever Sam, just be careful. My parents aren't so kind to ghosts, Goths or not." I nodded acknowledging his warning.

"Good-bye my fellow ghost person." I said as I went ghost and flew into the cell.

Cell, Underground Volt "Hello fellow humans, I am Samantha Phantom and I am here to besearch your help. I too am a human, as is my college Danny Phantom. We are human and ghost but as to our human form, you shall never know. We need your help."

"What do you need our help for ghost?" Danny's dad yelled.

"During a Solar Eclipse every ghost will be forced out of the ghost zone and into your world so they can destroy it. Daniela, Danny and I are Goths or human, ghost hybrids so we are sent to protect you from ghosts, not harm you."

"How do we know that we can trust you Ghost Girl?" Danny's mom said.

"Because I am a human, and I'd rather not have my home world be destroyed, and I'm trying to protect someone who I believe you know. His name is Daniel Fenton." They gasp. "He is out there under the protection of Dani Phantom because he is left alone. If you don't believe me still, here." I handed them the pictures I took of Danny Fenton, lying apparently dead on the ground.

"Bring Danny here, Danny my son; he's safer here then up there, with the ghosts." His mom said.

"I can't do that."

"And why not Ghost Girl, I mean you said he's being protected but why can't he." I sighed.

"Because Daniel, is a major target by the ghosts. He was shot by some explosion and he is radio active and can't move and if I was to bring him here, you'd all be radio active too. Dani Phantom is healing him at the moment. The Solar Eclipse marks the end of the ceremony, then I can return him to you."

"You better ghost, or you're in for a world of hurt."

"I humbly agree with this agreement. You may destroy me if any harm comes to Daniel. I'm not sure my parents would understand that you killed me but that is a risk I am willing to take for your and his safety."

"So you're a Goth too, Sam..antha?" Jazz asked me.

"Yes, I am a Goth. My whole family is a Goth family as is Danny Phantom's so with the passing on of the powers to us we both left our families for their protection. It's quite lonely but no family means a safe family when we are free to return."

"How long will you be gone from you family Goth girl? It seems like a very long time." I nodded.

"Since being part ghost we only half die so the other part of us lives on, and such. But my family who passed on the powers will not. I have found a way to copy my powers to my kids, so I can help them during the next Solar Eclipse and forever."

"Can I ask you a question, Samantha?" I nodded, as Jazz asked another question. "Will you ever reveal your human form to us?"

"In due time, when it becomes necessary. Though I must worn you, if Daniel can't heal he will become a Goth in due time too. We shall try our hardest to prevent it, but so far nothing to report."

"So what can we do to help?" His mom asked.

"Just bring every ghost weapon you have and call every ghost hunter you know and help us hunt down every ghost that comes through your portal." They both nodded, as well as Jazz, and within 10 minutes we were ready.

Danny's Viewpoint

"Sam, are you crazy? You promised that you'd return the radio active Daniel Fenton to them. How can I do that if I have to go back to the ghost zone with you?"

"We need two Dannys don't we?"

"Yes, but splitting up the ghost Danny and the real Danny didn't work, remember."

"I remember but I didn't say two different Dannys, I said two. I plan on splitting your DNA in two, multiply, not devide."

"I can't do that, I've tried. The only time I've been able to do that is with the Ecto -skeleton."

"Guess what, I don't care. You and I have to because there has to be a normal Danny and Sam here."

"They can't live out our whole lives for us. What about school Danny?"

"We only have to be in the ghost zone 4 months a year, summer and one during the year. We plan a full, kidnapping scheme for a month, and then our double returns the human one for the rest of the year. We combine and live the rest of the year fine and plane."

"Smart Sam, but won't they worry about us and want our Phantom selves here to protect them."

"I explained that we have responsibilities as Goths to stay in the ghost zone for a while. They understood and with the rule, they won't need us to."

"We're going to have to tell my parents Sam. They'll understand, I'm sure. That way the understand why I can't be with them for summer and a month during the year; maybe the end of December and beginning of January."

"What about me, Danny?" I hadn't thought all the way through. "Sam Manson's going to disappear with the Fenton's for a family vacation to spend time with them, during the summer and winter holidays. Got it."

"Fine with me, then my parents will know and cover for us. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Well we have 10 minutes, you ready Danny Phantom?" We both change together, perfectly in time with each other.

"I am but are you Samantha Phantom?"

"As ready as I'm going to be Goth Boy?" I looked confused.

"They know that anyone with the last name Phantom is a Goth, such, your parents call us Goth Girl, and Goth Boy. It was funny to be called that." We floated up into the sky and I saw hundreds of people in the orange jumpsuits from the OP Center and many other families of ghost hunters as well as our friend Valerie Grey.

"Okay all ghost hunters, I am Samantha Phantom, this is my college Danny Phantom and we are the humble Goths who have been protecting your city for a year. We need your help then we shall return to our realm, and sign a treaty that no ghost may pass into the human realm for good. You must understand this isn't their fault. It's a curse of a ghost. So attack them, suck them and just make sure they do not damage to your realm." Sam said, causing them all to be inspired.

"Samantha Phantom sent me from the ghost zone where she rules to protect you from the ghosts who hate her rule. She only makes rules that help both realms. You are in good hands but she can't stop this. With the help of Tucker Foley and Daniel Fenton we have created a device that makes the ghost unable to use their powers, and a device that paralyzes them. The paralyzation works for three hours while the power loss is only 2 and a half so for 45 minutes they will be able to shot you with their Ecto- beams. So be ready." I said preparing them for the worst and the best of this fight.

Valerie flies up into the sky. "Why are you helping us now Ghost Boy, you too Ghost Girl?"

"We are not Ghosts, Human girl; we are Goths. A Goth is really a human who is half ghost or a human, ghost hybrid. This is our world too, and we are ready to truly show you that we are part of you."

"Why would you release this information to us know, instead of before?" Valerie said examining me.

"Danny Phantom didn't understand how to gain your trust but when a human of your close friend and family; Daniel Fenton got hurt we needed the help of more humans. He is being healed and getting better but no one is safe until this is over." Sam said, covering me.

The moon started to be blocked. Ghosts start flying out in huge numbers. "It has begun."

"Danny, only use one of the chemicals on each ghost, we won't have enough."

"Got it Samantha, it should work like that." I nodded, we are already almost out and it's the beginning.

------

The next chapter brilliantly titled is 'It has Begun.' It was titled that because of what Danny shouts, and now it is only the beginning. What will become of everyone? Will everything be alright? Do they have enough of the chemical? Is the math right to the point that it lasts long enough.


	9. It has Begun

Chapter 9: It has begun

The ghost swarmed out of the ghost zone like bees in old cartoons and I didn't know how to defend the world. Sam was still dealing with trying to find a way to make more of the chemical to put in the machine. It wasn't going good because the things she needed were rare and hardly found.

"How is it going Samantha?" I asked to my gothic counterpart.

"Not too well Danny, we are running out faster than I though possible.

"Great, what do we do?" I didn't know what to do, if we run out there's a big chance that there's nothing we can do.

"I have to go back to your house and use some of your parents' things to make more."

"I thought you said the cost to make that stuff was too much, how much is it?" She laughed.

"Danny when I say it costed a lot, I didn't mean a prime I mean a sacrifice. They made it so that you could only make so much, it was a problem. I'm the sacrifice, Danny." My eyes when big.

"Are you crazy, you're a sacrifice? We need you to save us. You're their queen."

"It's not all of me, just a heavy price to pay Danny, calm down." Calm down, was she crazy, not all of her, that makes me feel better.

"Sam, you need your ghost half, and you need to be alive to save both realms, you can't."

"Then who will Danny?" Sam said

"I will." I said.

"What you can't?" Sam said.

"Why not" I asked.

"Because you just can't; I don't care what you think, Danny. I am." Sam said making her final remarks.

"I am going to, both realms need you, they don't need me." I said trying to make sure Sam lives through this all.

"Yes they do, they need both of us." Sam assured me.

"Then we will give them both of us. We'll each give half of the sacrifice so it doesn't take all that our of one person, got it." She sighed and nodded admitting her defeat to me. "What does it need?"

"A pint of blood, a lock of hair, clips of two finger nails, and ecto gel; all except the ecto gel must me taken from a Goth." I nodded. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be, Sam." Sam cut off a lock of her hair, which actually did some good because it made her hair even all the way around. She dropped it on the stone tablet. I trimmed my finger nails because Sam's were painted so they couldn't be used, don't ask me how she did this last time. She took some ecto gel from my dad's device and we both gave a half a pint of blood and Sam turned more whitish then normal and fainted reverting back to her human form. This was bad. I looked at her arm where she had taken blood from then at her other, both were swollen and cut very widely to give blood.

I picked up her body and flew her down to the safety cell where she could be safe from the ghosts. I then came back and finished the concoction. I did hope this was last because if Sam could barely take that much more blood after one this would be as much as I could without reverting back too. This would have to be enough.

My parents finally showed up with Jazz too in a uniform to help protect earth. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. "Hey Goth boy, where's the Goth girl?" I looked away sadly.

"She's no longer with us, she's too weak. She had to sacrifice so much that she's paralyzed and almost dead. It's not a pretty sight but she'll be okay, I hope. Just keep fighting. Here's the last batch of the chemical she made before she well, is you know." They nodded and loaded it into the ghost peeler. They were shooting down left and right and the other machine was paralyzing and was still at 100 of that chemical, the one that reversed their powers didn't. Wait, if Goth blood did that because it turns them half ghost what would human blood do?

I floated into the hospital and picked up a pint of human blood and stuck it in the concution along with hair from a barber's shop, and nail clippings from a little girl's collection. They were all gross but I hoped that if Goth things were that effective what would human things be able to do. I made so much with the items that I found that I could make a huge ghost shield with the same characteristics. We only had two problems, if I became human, I'd stay like that, for the rest of the fight, or I'd be shocked to death. I decided to stay on the outside of the barrier and move the portal outside so they wouldn't enter in the portal. So any ghost who touched the shield would be powerless. The shield worked but it wouldn't go very big only to the size of our town.

"Goth boy, how do we super charge it to spread it so much." My parents said yelling at me from the outside of the shield.

"I hope my powers are regenerative. I'm going to give all my powers to the shield." I walked over to the control box and flew in the shield, paralyzing my powers then gave everything I had to the shield then reverting to Daniel Fenton in front of my parents and falling dead on the ground. They shield worked, and advanced to cover all of the Americas but the rest of the world was still in trouble, so little power to go on.

"Danny, is that you?" My mother said as I lay almost unconscious but could hear them talking. "You are a Goth, aren't you?" I faintly nodded and my dad picked me up and carried me to the underground vault and saw Sam.

"Sam, are you okay?" I crawled over to her and gave the last of my remaining strength to her, she was healed. We were both now unconscious but we could hear voices.

"How could she get in here, her hand isn't mine, or a fenton's and Danny was fighting so how could she get in here." I really did put her in here but they'd soon figure it out.

"Daniel Fenton, Danny Phantom they were close Jack. So Sam Manson, Samantha Phantom; she is a ghost too." I nodded so faintly I don't think they saw me confirm their suspicions. I heard a sound and my parents jumped to attention. My ghost sense went off and I knew a ghost was in here.

"Hello Fenton Family, and My Lord Samantha; I am here to give up my powers to you to save earth and stop this eternal war. I have seen the sacrifices these two have made for each other and for the world who despises them and I have chosen to give up my powers and super charge your machine. She floated to the machine control and transferred all of her powers to the control and it covered the whole world and protected it.

I slowly supported by Jazz followed to see the girl who saved the earth. It was none other than Alice Kincaid or Katerialia. "My last and final works for earth and Goths are done, I'm dying and now my life is dying, in 2 days I will die."

"What were the works you did for Goths?" She laughed tiny laughs.

"They are done but you and Sam are the works I've worked on since your parents were born. I set up the last two generations for this day. I'm the one who made Vlad Masters have ecto acne. I made sure that Madison and Jack fell in love with each other because they were to be the world's greatest ghost protectors. They would have a son who because of a mistake in the WGGP's early years he would become another living Goth in this age. I made you, Daniel find our queen and you feel in love with her yourself. I can't tamper with love just where people are, stop those who go against the prophecy and bring together lovers early, that's it. I am the Eternal Matchmaker, but eternal means never dying but I gave up eternity as many ghosts do, to save a life of another, and I die soon."

"Will you explain to us Danny, who is she?" I nodded as Jazz helped me carefully sit in the chair.

"Alice was the first goth child centuries ago, when Goths were being hunted when she used her powers she ran into safety in the ghost world. Then when it was her job to help us all save the world, and bring me and Sam together. Her job as the Eternal Matchmaker to bring us together. Sam and I are the last remaining Goths so she knew that for all the ghosts to live there would have to be a new generation of Goths so I was the use of the male Goth genetic type and Sam the female so that there would be a new generation to rule the Goths. Ghosts were only menaces with out a true gothic heir and then Sam arose and ruled them to quail the fighting and after today no Ghosts shall enter the human realm again."

"So from now on Danny, all humans are safe from ghosts." I nodded then looked at Sam on the hospital bed. "Danny, is Sam a Goth too?" I nodded. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I wish I knew Jazz, I wish I knew. I gave her the last of my ghost powers and I hope that's enough to heal her but for every gallon of the chemical we used, she lost a pint of blood. I don't know if she can make it."

"I know Daniel Danny Fenton, she does live. Yes, but you don't get your power back sadly. You may not enter the ghost realm under Sam's laws. They can't be changed for all fairness to the ghosts."

"What about Sam?"

"She's fine Danny, she has the phenotype, 66 and you have the phenotype 99 figure out what your children's phenotypes will be." She said and smiled as I created a Punnett Square and looked at the answer.

"All four of them would have the phenotype, 96. So what does that mean?" She laughed.

"66 is the phenotype for all ghost that Sam carries because of her orb genetic structure, and 99 is the phenotype for complete human, so where does that bring your children?"

"They're Goths; wait, Sam said that someone said that because my DNA was aquired and added on top, not through normal DNA my DNA of half ghost wouldn't show up even if I had it." She nodded.

"But you no longer have you powers correct?" I nodded. "You have solved the problem, haven't you?" I shook my head. "Sam remembers the code to make you a Goth again so you can come with her, but she can't go back. Her human self is dying, nothing anyone can do about it."

"You absolutely sure about that." I asked concerned about Sam. "Could I give her the part of my human self, would that work?"

"I really don't know Danny, um. Ha, It could, I think." She said running out of breath. "Take part of human self replenish it, I don't know what happen to her gothic orbs so be careful." Alice died right there and the last thing she worried about was me being careful.

I walked back to the bed where Sam was lying and Alice was right, Sam was dying. I sure hope my body is okay with this. "Danny, stop, you can't." I turned around and looked at Jazz.

"If you do this you may be saving Sam's human half but you're killing ever ghost in existence because if they two pairs of chromosomes are alike like they would be if you made Sam's human half yours. The kids would die because of Genetic Paraphernalia, I'm sorry Danny you can't."

"I didn't understand that, at all."

"Danny, it's okay. To make it simple, mine can't match yours it has to be very close to the one I was born with, for me, to live." Sam was silenced.

"Is she okay?" I asked Jazz who understood this stuff.

"The only thing you could do is try to recreate Sam's DNA from her parents, and hope it matches hers again."

"If I took her hair, because it's not living could I recreate her DNA from that, Jazz?"

"It does make sense, but you'd need to replace all the blood she lost too. Wait, all you would need is her blood type but she couldn't live through a blood transfusion or even a blood test."

"We wouldn't need too. I couldn't. I can't without my powers." I fell on the floor and then I felt some patting me on the back.

"Being a normal person stinks when your friend's a ghost huh?" I heard Sam whisper. "Type A, 6 pints, and here." I looked at an orb.

"Sam, don't you need this, its part of your genetic makeup isn't it?" She laughed and shook her head.

"It's like having a hand, you can live without it. Get the blood, and use the orb to fuse it back into me, I promise I'll come back." Sam's body returned to the comatose state.

"Got it Danny, here." Jazz handed me 6 pints of blood. I felt bad for all the blood those people gave that we used in the machine, and all the blood Sam gave that we used; the sun was still not appeared though it was still very dark.

"Okay, how do I do this?" The orb fused into me and I could feel my ghost self returning. "Welcome back. Here we go." I laid the pints of blood in their bags ontop of Sam but the bags wouldn't open inside her.

"Danny, pore the blood onto Sam; I know it's gross but you have to then put your hands in the blood and make it translucent." I did as she said and as gross as it was Sam's heart rate was increasing at a steady rate and I finished all the blood and Sam was okay.

"One more gift to give back to Sam." I made myself translucent and fused the orb back into Sam's genetic code and then her signal went back to normal, yah. Sam was finally complete and then I had to wonder how sad and incomplete I was. That night everyone had left Sam and I in the hospital. The Solar Eclipse was over and all the ghosts went back to the Ghost Zone. No one in my family had asked any questions about me being a ghost, because Alice had explained it all within the prophecy.

"Daniel Fenton?" I laughed, only my mom called me that. Sam didn't even call me that even when she was at the most upset ever.

"There's a Danny Fenton here, but no one by the name of Daniel Fenton." Her hands looked weak but they grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me down to her level.

"Go get him, now!"

"Sam, it's me, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Danny, what's up?"

"I believe I have more rights to ask you that seeing as you're the one in the hospital."

"In 2 days, promise Danny. You should go home and explain to your parents about you being a ghost, I know they saw you."

"They did but Alice explained to them, you know she's…

"Gone. Yah, I do. Every time something happens in the ghost zone, I know. She's finally at rest. One less Goth huh?"

"Nah, two less Goths; you and her. So how do you feel?"

"I'm fine; let me re remind you that, you're the one in the hospital. So how off balance is the world without Danny Phantom as its guardian?"

"It's doing fine Danny, under the laws I made, the world is back in balance. Goths make the world unbalanced, 3 Goths was UN balanced why 1 is not. I am a ruler and on the top so it doesn't off set, so how are you?"

"I'm fine, did you have so brain damage too while you were in the hospital?"

"No, I mean, how are you feeling about not having powers."

"Oh, I guess pretty useless and down trotted in the shadow of someone as wonderful as you." I complimented Sam who laughed.

"Two days Danny, then I'll return you back to your gothic state." I let out a big gasp.

"So whatever happened to your grandfather and that other kid?"

"I don't think I'll ever know, or care Danny. As long as they're not bothering us I don't care about them. You I do."

"And why would that be."

"Because I said so Danny."

"So Sam, what's our next adventure?"

"I have to rule the Ghost Zone, while going to school. You know, you could stay here and be normal kid like everyone else. I put your parents in charge of being the defenders of ghosts in their town. They are supposed to turn in all Ghost orbs to me."

"But, if I was normal, then I'd never see you again, Sam." She nodded.

"Danny, haven't we all just wonderfully played the roles we were assigned to perfectly. Danny, protector until Queen arrived: Sam, Danny's best friend and Queen. Our roles are not meant to over lap Danny."

"You forgot part of our roles. Sam has to be the mother to the new generation of gothic kids, and for that you need to have a husband who can enter the ghost realm, huh?"

"I guess, you have someone in mine?" Sam asked.

"Well the job of Danny Phantom says: Protect human world, protect queen, stop ghost and also it says become father to new generation of gothic kids. I guess I'm not done, huh?"

"I guess not, Danny Fenton, and Danny Phantom has jobs to do, right? So good-night Dannys and see you at school tomorrow."

"You think we'll have school?"

"We saved the whole world Danny, that includes are school and its teachers. So we have school tomorrow." I sighed.

Sam's Viewpoint

I awoke up after a good-nights sleep and saw a very happy Danny Fenton sleeping across the room to me, where Alice died. The nurse said he could stay because he was a close friend, and his parents gave him permission. It turns out that the school is pretty wrecked so we don't have school but Danny and I are going to be living in normal human type and not going ghost for a while, under law. I decided to take Danny down to his powers and give him his powers back. He thanked me highly for that one. I had an article I needed to add to the old Goth's book that I carried around and making it a prized poccesion of mine.

"For the dead and the Living We Must Bear Witness"

That is the saying of the Holocaust Memorial Museum in Washington, DC. It means for the remembrance of the dead and for the living to not forget we must witness and understand the Holocaust. The Holocaust focused on in the museum is one horrible that most try to forget but for the dead we must not forget their sacrifice of our soldiers and not forget how racism drives us to kill. The Second Holocaust is also based on Racism. The First Holocaust is all about the German Nazis' against the Jewish people. That caused so many lives to be lost the second was the humans and ghost to hate the Goths because they had crossed between the two races. How sad can someone be to hate someone because of something like that? Goths didn't use their powers so most didn't know they were Goths, and the ones who did use their powers to save ghosts and humans.

How could you be so stupid as to fight with the people who you are so against? The Humans and Ghosts teamed up because they thought that cross breeding between them was wrong, all contact with them was wrong, and loving them was wrong. Why wasn't fighting with the other race of beings wrong. I don't know but to me war makes no sense, and the Holocaust doesn't make sense either. Loving leads to fighting which makes no sense but there will always be fights because of love and love because of fights. There will be people who fight for love, and fight against love, does that make love wrong. I don't think so because without love our races of both ghosts and humans would die out so there must be wars to make love, but why is there love, because we need it so there must be war.

---Samantha: Manson, Fenton, Phantom---

The next few weeks would be hard because the news was spread about Danny Fenton, Phantom and Samantha Manson, Phantom. We could deny our paths as much as a person dying slowly can deny it ever lived. The person knew that they were once alive, they deny that they were dying, not living. We couldn't deny we were Goths because they saw it and this article by Danny and I was published.

Two of a Kind

Daniel Fenton and I, Samantha Manson are Goths. A Goth is actually a human-ghost hybrid. Daniel Fenton was not a Goth by genetic heredity, but by an accident at his parents' lab. I was born a Goth that is why people are characterized by the term Goth because in their blood that is who they are, they have no choice. Only a few people have actually taken they're powers to be able to use, so deny them, others don't know they have them. It's a burden to me and Danny now because so many of the Goths have actually lost their powers to access their power, so we will someday, being the last two of our kind, become the guardians and rulers of the ghost zone. Our children will all be Goths too because of our phenotype, genetic makeup. It is our duty to be the parents of the new generation of Goths, slowly the Goth population will replenish itself. So the prophecy says:

The Eternal Matchmaker shall rise and stir problems between the king and queen who know not of their titles. Then she will show their hearts are same with feelings for each other. She twists one's fate to match the other and he shall fix the other. The girl shall carry what they need because she's born like that. When the last Goth's final duty is done they shall know their duties, and titles. Although they are now hand in hand, they're duties go on forever.

----------

I know it stinks for a poem, and prophecy. The whole story actually is pretty bad, huh? I know I'll work on my poetry, but I write stories not poetry. It would take a few hours to write poetry for me.


	10. Epilogue final chapter The End

15 years later

Chapter 10: The Future- Final Chapter- Epilogue

Danny and I sit on the couch watching our two kids play around with each other, Danny, the elder one and Alice, the younger girl, they're a year apart and they get along perfectly. You know that they are true Goths because of their attitude, diet, and power; the powers were a dead give away but Danny and I haven't seen much of powers. Danny says that they'll probably develop during puberty like mine did, I don't think so. I believe that their powers will come when they are needed, like mine in that way. Danny got his because of a start in what is referred in my Goth book as the Ghost Revolution, it was only a period of 3 years between the year when ghost started coming out, the second year, and the eclipse and the year when the queen takes power and stops the fighting.

Alice is a lot like me except she is much friendlier, like Danny. Dan, or Daniel Fenton the second is like his father except, he is a leader with his sister by his side. It's like the flip flop of Danny's family. I still have to spend 4 months out of every year in the ghost zone, but Alice and Dan love the ghost zone, with all their ghost friends. Danny and I have never left each other's side it all of 10 years, Dan is 10 and Alice is 9 but they are in the same grade because Dan was born exactly 1 year before Alice and Dan wasn't book smart like Alice but they get along great. Dan leads and Alice follows. Alice is in memory of Danny and my savior, the Eternal Matchmaker, Alice Kincaid. She gave up her ghostly and human self for us.

Danny is doing fine, we get paid a lot by the government under a secret organization called 'GHS' Ghost and Human Salvation. We save ghosts from being hunted and humans from being attacked by ghosts so we can do that they pay us a lot. We could get normal jobs but with us getting 100,000 a year each between Danny and me, we get 200,000 dollars.

Danny and I are 30 and have been married for 13 years; we got married, 2 years after the revolution, when we were 18. That's the earliest you can get married. We've loved each other much longer than that, I had Dan after 2 years of marriage. It was a very complicated years since then. Here's a timeline I put in Danny and My bibliography.

Age 15: Danny acquired his power, I acquired my powers, eclipse, we became queen and king.

Age 18: Danny and I get married.

Age 20: I gave birth to Daniel Jack Fenton II.

Age 21: I gave birth to Alice Samantha Fenton.

Currently: Danny and I, 30: Dan, 10: Alice, 9.

"Mom, Ali and I are going to go play with Sarah and Mark, okay?" I nodded and Alice whom Dan called Ali smiled at me, I never smiled unless I saw Danny but Ali was always smiling and she shut the door and Dan was a bit of a bossy person, like Danny could be at times.

Sarah and Mark are Jazz and Tucker's children. Alana is a girl at their school the equivalent of Paullina when Danny and I were in school. Alana is more of a girl who is like Valerie, popular but a good person. Alana isn't a girly girl she just is the queen of the school and I see nothing wrong with that because Dan likes her and I see her as a person like me. Alana is a girl who is talented and smart but she is very nice and makes friends rarely, she doesn't like to make friends, she's popular because of that. That attitude is what makes her popular, because Danny and my attitudes are now prized because we are the earth's savior. I see this article in one of Alice's school newspapers, I'm surprised they have one but it's nice.

**My Biggest Hero**

**By: Daniel Jack Fenton II**

my biggest hero would have to be my parents, Danny and Sam Fenton. They saved the whole world and are rulers of the ghost zone and are very nice to everyone. The use to fear people knowing their names but they have lots of people who want to be like them, my sister and I want to be like them too. No one would be like them, they're amazing, they can fly, and shoot lasers and stuff but they never would hurt anyone, just put them in the Fenton Thermos. My grandparents made my dad who he is with their ghost stuff. My grandparents use to be thought of as nuts because they believed in ghosts. After the Solar Eclipse and Ghost Invasion of '2006' no one ever doubted them again, it was funny to see them do their 'We're not crazy' dance. My parents from that day forward were the official rulers of the ghost zone. Mom and Dad tell me at night of their adventures in fighting ghosts, sometimes I wonder how great it would be to do that with them. My mom as Queen has the most power of the ghosts because she was the last remaining real Goth on the earth, at least one that had powers. My sister and I are the ones left in charge of the ghost zone after they die. I hope they won't for a long time because Ali and I don't even have our powers. Dad says they'll come when I'm 15. Mom says when they world needs us, which means any time from the day she told me that. My biggest hero is my parents so if you need two people who have been everywhere, dealt with everything, know about everything in two realms look them up, or ask me or my sister we've heard all their stories, except the ones that have important lessons, dad says I won't understand, It's need to know basis stuff. I love my sister, Ali and she enjoys hearing about my adventures with Mark but she and Sarah get their own version of adventure. Mom and Dad have had enough adventure; they should retire and leave the fighting to us. That's why my parents are my heroes and should be everyone's because they saved us, more than you know. Dan Fenton II

When it comes to grades Dan's like Danny was, Ali's more like me, book smart and helping out the two failures. When I mean two I mean, Dan and Mark. Mark is Tucker is a younger version, he's a nerd too. Who knew that what I use to say I was, in theory, I really was, who knew, I knew.

Danny, Ali, Dan and I all got a part on the new site called 'Your Saviors' .com. You can't go see it though but I'd think it's a cool place to be a part of because it recognizes us as heros. http/ ---or anyone in my family. Here are a few profiles of people on the site.

------Beginning of Article--------

Samantha 'Sam' Diane Fenton- Phantom

Age: 30

Life Type: Alive

Type: Goth

Status: Married, Daniel Jack Fenton- Phantom

# of Children: 2, Alice Samantha Fenton, Daniel Jack Fenton II

**S**amantha 'Sam' Diane Fenton, maiden name, Manson was born to a normal father and Goth mother. She befriended, ghost boy, and husband Daniel Fenton at the age of 4 and Tucker Foley at stayed their friends her whole life. She accessed her ghost powers through her love and need to save Daniel Fenton, from the raising threat of the September 2006, Solar Eclipse. Her power is a rare power of orbs in her DNA making her the perfect person to save the humans and start the repopulation of the gothic race. She found it astounding that ghosts and humans would band together to kill Goths who were the two put together and used that fact to save herself and Daniel Fenton. Two years after the Solar Eclipse, she married Daniel Fenton and took his name. He was the first ghost child to appear to the human population in 6 generations. She helped him fight ghosts for 1 year prior to the Eclipse. She knew of every thing and way to save the humans from the ghosts. She risked herself on the life of every human alive, and her love. After two years of marriage she gave birth to her first child, prince of the ghost zone, Daniel Jack Fenton the second. Then a year later that same day of July 19 she gave birth to her second child, a daughter, Alice Samantha Fenton who was named after the Goth that saved her and Danny at the end of the war, Alice Kincaid. She now lives with her husband and two kids and her title as Queen of the Ghost Zone still gives her rights to control systems between the two worlds. She is still living today.

---------End of Article---------

"You reading that again Sam?" Danny came in and sat next to me and looked at the website page.

"I can't get enough of that, it tells me my whole part in saving the world."

"No, it only says so little it's really a joke. How much blood you gave for that machine is not joke. You could have died, and would have if I hadn't done all that for you. I couldn't let you die, that would have been the end of the world as we know it, you know?" I nodded and kissed Danny.

"Of course I know, and I knew what I was doing when I did it too. I just wasn't thinking about the exact consequences."

"Next time will you mind worrying about that before I break down again?" Danny looked at me and questioned my sanity.

"I may, let's just hope the galaxy doesn't have the stupid idea to have a Solar Eclipse on the month of Ghosts in the spot of the Ghosts. Anywhere in the world is harmless, except this town, and any other month is harmless, it's a wonder that the kids weren't born during the month of ghosts."

"And if it does let's hope that it's in 600 years or so when there are plenty of Goths to save it, even in 100 we'll be forced to save it then too, funny huh?" I just looked at Danny with the oh so familiar face that said 'not funny.'

"Want to read yours; reading your life story never gets old either." He sighed and nodded.

"I know it, and so do you because my life story is your life story too. They are so farmiliar." I nodded and clicked the hyperlink to Danny's page.

----------Beginning of Article----------

Daniel 'Danny' Jack Fenton-Phantom

Age: 30

Life Type: Alive, Eternal

Type: Goth

Status: Married, Samantha Diane Fenton

# of Children: 2, Daniel Jack Fenton II, Alice Samantha Fenton

**D**aniel 'Danny' Jack Fenton, was born to Jack and Maddie Fenton world renown Ghost Hunters. Danny acquired his powers threw and accident in his parents lab when he stepped into the 'Fenton Portal' a portal to the ghost zone. He became a Goth and saved the world on many occasions with his ghost powers this happened at the age of 15. Almost a year later, he heard of Sam Manson, his soon to become wife that there was a Solar Eclipse and it would cause all the ghosts to attack the earth, after he sacrificed his ghost powers and saved Sam he had adventured far beyond anyone's expectations of him. His parents then found out he was 'the ghost boy' they had hunted for so long. He explained this all to him because She gave herself to save Danny who had lost his powers, she also gave him them back so that he could be a part of her life, Danny was happy to have his powers back and his spirit was finally in love and happy. He was the first ghost to appear for so many years and brought on the revolution of ghosts with his appearance, and caused the well needed appearance of the queen of ghosts. After so many years of friendship, him and her saving each other they're love was stronger than ever. His existence brought upon danger to her, and that need for someone to save the lonely Goth brought her into her Goth existence so that he would be alone. If not for him, Goths and Ghosts as we know them would be extinct never to come back again. Samantha needed a partner who rivaled her power, individuality, and love and was a Goth. Daniel Fenton brought everything and more to him. He saved her and the entire world through his love. Sam needed him by her side because she needed someone to help her with the ghost zone. They fell deep into love and 2 years later they were married and 3 more years later they had 2 kids to take care of as well as the whole ghost zone which was saved with the rules and love of his wife. He now lives happily as King of the Ghosts and is alive.

--------End of Article------

"Never gets old, is right, our love is endless, much like ourselves." I said looking at the article once again.

"You know that sometimes I worry."

"About what," I asked. "What would worry Daniel Fenton to this extent?"

"Since I don't have real ghost DNA like yours is, would I still live on past my death?"

"Everyone has two deaths Danny, just we have one in the middle, to be for sure, I don't know. I don't really worry about myself, but about you. I know I do, but what becomes of you."

"I wish I knew."

"Alice Kincaid was the best thing that ever happened to us, she was the eternal matchmaker but eternity wouldn't make her happy if her love was in her age, and time. What becomes of a couple put together by the Eternal Matchmaker?"

"Well all we know is that the Eternal Matchmaker was born to make perfect pairs come together, while difficult a job it is, she could do it. She knew that by you being in trouble even if I was angry at you I'd save you, help you and never leave your side until you awoke."

"Alice was a gift to all of humanity, and ghosts; what shall the earth and stars do without her?" Not only was that the question that plagued me, that was my statement at her funeral, and on her tombstone.

"She played her part for us, and that's all we could guess. Do you think we would have found out without her?"

"Tucker would have pushed us but not as she did. She was perfect at her job, and in everyway she played her part in the world and will never forsake us, and she never will. She lives in our hearts, of the people she touched with her job, and love. I know I will never forget her."

"I know we won't because you can see her shining personality in Ali, Ali was born 6 years after Alice Kincaid dies, but she knows everything about her, it's as though our love gave birth to a living memorabilia of Alice. I guess that's why you named her that." Danny said and I nodded.

"When I looked at each of our kids, its as though I saw who they were going to be in life, the personalities, the love, the friendship. Dan looked so much like you and just acted how you would have at that age, that's why I suggested it." Danny kissed me on the cheek.

"Why Ali named Alice, I couldn't see that in her?"

"I could, maybe it's just that I was thinking about Alice that day. I don't know why but when I look in Ali, her smile, her cheerful nature, and respectful old girl nature she's so special. Alice was the same way, she respected her brother even thought she knew he was wrong. Ali believes that whatever Dan says is right, and I'd think she'd be a rebel like me but she's much more like Ali and I'm fine with that."

"She is just like you, she won't eat meat, she corrects me constantly and has to be right about everything, she's smart, and always is very insulted by me, and embarrassed." I stood up and kissed Danny.

"Sometimes you embarrass yourself and me, and Dan and Ali embarrass us more than each other, but we embarrassed our parents more." Danny laughed.

"What did you write on Alice's grave again? It was so wonderful, I'd never thought such melodic words would come out of your mouth, I thought you'd be short and sweet but what you said was so unique, like you." I smiled.

"Alice Kincaid was so many people, the first Goth girl, the original savior of humans, the Eternal Matchmaker, everyone's best friend, a fighter, a lover and the most important person I would never have such a wonderful life as mine without her. She was perfect at her job, and in everyway she played her part in the world and will never forsake us, and she never will. She lives in our hearts, of the people she touched with her job, and love. I know I will never forget her. Alice was a gift to all of humanity, and ghosts; what shall the earth and stars do without her? When she was gone I felt as though all of the world would suffer because no one would guide the couples to their perfect loves, who would do that, no one would be better than her. I will miss her, without her I would have met my match, my complete equal, my love and to her she was a perfect person, she should have lived on forever instead of sacrificing herself for the world. The perfect Goth person to be a sacrifice, not a perfect person but in many ways she was. I owe her so much, I would go back and sacrifice myself for her. I will forever miss her. What shall the earth and stars do without her to make love matches, it was who she was, the Eternal Matchmaker, Alice Kincaid."

"You always were such a good writer I should have expected more out of you." I nodded an kissed him on the top of his head.

"I have a few more people's life to start writing about, the title of my last book on our life is called Eternal Matchmaker it covers the world threw our eyes from the time Alice came in until today, the effect of her. The perfect way she lived."

"That sounds like a perfectly lovely story. So am I in it?" I looked at him like I did in grade school, surprised and yet intrigued.

"Of course you are, it's about her effect in our love life, in both world, during the whole Ghost Revolution, you played a very important part to us, so duh, you're in it. You never seize to amaze me."

"It's who I am, you should know that by now, shouldn't you?" I nodded.

"Daniel Fenton, you are the unconceivable person. Who knew that first day in school I'd see you as someone I'd befriend, fall in love with and live the best life ever with."

"I did when I saw you." I kissed him again. "So who are you writing about now."

"It's nothing very much yet, they're adventures haven't begun but their birth was an amazing this so that is the beginning and it shall also be the end, with their birth as a ghost, I'll be there to witness it too."

"Ali and Dan Fenton, the perfect duo of children." I nodded, he pointed to a sheet of paper on my desk. "Ali, the picture of perfection, like her mother, and her mother's inspiration, Alice Kincaid. Dan, the picture of leadership, like her father, the leader of his and so many other's lives, and adventures in years to come."

"What do you think as the title?"

"I say it's perfect for our children, but you're going to have two very red children when it gets published." I nodded and laughed.

"Not as much as you are when I publish this book, it's very detailed about every aspect of our lives, like seeing it through our lives." He had no clue what I meant by that, I was narrating our whole life for the readers, who wouldn't want to see two worlds through the eyes of it's saviors, I wouldn't but once is enough for me, twice was too much.

"You didn't, did you?" I just smiled, maniacally.

"Well, read theirs first, it's just the simple beginning and the start to their wonderful lives."

-----------

Ali, the picture of perfection, like her mother, and her mother's inspiration, Alice Kincaid; she is a girl that smiles upon everyone, looks down on no one, aspires to be the stars for the world and is everything is great with her. She sees everything as a place to move on to a better way of life, she helps the poor, helps those who are down, and knows where to find love, smart as a super genius, happy as a new born baby, sweet as a tulip, and perfect like the one she was named after. Alice was born to be the one who takes the throne as Queen, plays the part of princess with noble aspects in her eyes, her eyes see no one lesser than her but all greater than herself, she is humble and would never admit she is destined for great things, those are just some of the wonderful comments I have been given about my daughter from her birth until today someone has always commented her. She is a follower of none but 3, her brother, her father and I. She doesn't take no as an answer, she expects nothing less that your best and will show you that you can do better. She is a lover, and not a fighter, brains is her part when she comes to the age when the world needs her to become a powerful Goth warrior, among her brother. She is young but in about 6 years she'll be as a princess, graceful, smart, talented, a hero to many, and in love.

----------

Dan, the picture of leadership, like her father, the leader of his and so many other's lives, and adventures in years to come; He is the one to be as a leader of so many he constantly falls and brings other down with him, then helps himself and others back up. As a leader he fears the worst and is always afraid to mess up but cares more about other than himself, he knows what failure means. To him it means meeting the face of those better than him, scolding him. He can't stand to fall down, he fights for everything he stands for. He fails at much but never gives up. His sister never is down on him because he tries his best and never gives up, who could ask for more. The only thing he fears is… to not live up to his mother, father and sister's destined greatness. We all know he is more than that, he is the leader of a family a leaders, and he is the leader of greatness. He is not shy but leads all, not afraid to be laughed at, he smiles when he messes up and makes sure if he falls, others don't fall with him, but if he falls, some will fall with him, and he fears this and doesn't want this.

-------------

'Goths will come and go, never lost, soon to be recovered, so many personalities are reborn but one person will never be reborn in another, the lost of her causes galaxies to cry. What shall the earth and stars do without her, the Eternal Matchmaker?" –I Sam Manson.


End file.
